


We might fall

by janetdcab



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Eddie está vivo, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pennywise les ha contado a todos el secreto de Richie, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie cree que todo lo español es divertido, Y quiere divorciarse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetdcab/pseuds/janetdcab
Summary: No hay nada que hablar. Nada en concreto. O sí, pero la iniciativa de hacerlo no va a salir de Richie, porque no tendría sentido. “Pues sí, Eds, descubrí que lo mío eran las pollas gracias a ti, ¿cómo se te queda el cuerpo?, ¿te parece relevante o podemos centrarnos en decidir cuántos rollitos de primavera va a pedir cada uno?”. El monólogo más surrealista de toda su carrera, con diferencia.Situado después del final de It: Chapter Two, pero con Eddie vivo y una conversación pendiente.





	1. We should go to sleep now

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: ¡hola! C: Había pensado en que esto fuera un twoshot, pero la verdad es que no sé si alargarlo un poco más. ¿Qué prefieres tú?
> 
> Disclaimer: It no me pertenece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada que hablar. Nada en concreto. O sí, pero la iniciativa de hacerlo no va a salir de Richie, porque no tendría sentido. “Pues sí, Eds, descubrí que lo mío eran las pollas gracias a ti, ¿cómo se te queda el cuerpo?, ¿te parece relevante o podemos centrarnos en decidir cuántos rollitos de primavera va a pedir cada uno?”. El monólogo más surrealista de toda su carrera, con diferencia.
> 
> Situado después del final de It: Chapter Two, pero con Eddie vivo y una conversación pendiente.

_“We should go to sleep now, you should stay the night.**  
**I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die”_

* * *

Sucede todo tan deprisa que Richie no tiene tiempo para digerirlo.

No entiende por qué de buenas a primeras yace tendido en el suelo desmigajado de la gruta ni por qué la espalda le duele más que el resto del cuerpo, como si se hubiera precipitado desde varios metros de altura. No ha caído bien, eso seguro. A juzgar por las punzadas que le atraviesan y se le astillan en la carne debe haberse fracturado por lo menos un par de costillas. Hace un segundo estaba de pie, encarando a ese demente hijo de puta. Ahora tiene a Eddie encima, eufórico y celebrando de antemano una victoria de la que Richie desconfía.

—¡Creo que lo he matado! —la voz ronca de tanto gritar. Rebotando en la obsidiana de la cueva, en los escombros que se van desprendiendo como la corteza de un árbol que se está quemando. La frente perlada en sudor y esa expresión aterrada y lunática que en Eddie siempre será atemporal.

Richie distingue movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y él también se mueve. Se mueve porque las consecuencias de no hacerlo le atenazan de pánico. Saca fuerzas de flaqueza propulsado por una especie de descarga eléctrica: un impulso primigenio se desenrosca y asciende en espirales desde algún rincón recóndito de su ser; uno que ha debido permanecer convenientemente escondido, porque Richie puede reconocer que nunca ha sido fuerte. Hay cantidades ominosas de mierda que nunca ha tenido cojones de admitir, pero puede reconocer que su umbral de pánico siempre ha tirado a la baja, que los gimnasios le dan fobia y que en definitiva, nunca ha sido _fuerte_. En ninguna acepción de la palabra.

Derriba a Eddie, lanzándolos a los dos hacia la izquierda justo a tiempo para esquivar la puñalada trapera que Pennywise ha estado a punto de asestarle a su amigo. _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_. Dos pares de piernas hechas un nudo marinero. Atina a colocarle una mano bajo la nuca para que no se haga daño en el cuello al caer, pero está agotado, ya no es un chaval y sus movimientos son torpes. Todo su brazo se resiente bajo el peso de Eddie, que ha dejado de ser tan flacucho como antaño.

Contempla a Pennywise con los ojos desorbitados. Acaba de darse cuenta de que la pesadilla de la que había creído despertarse no ha hecho más que empezar.

—¡CABRÓN! —grazna Richie, asiendo a Eddie por los hombros para incorporarse y poner tierra de por medio entre ellos y una muerte segura—. ¡Ya que estás intentando matarnos por lo menos ten la decencia de hacerlo de frente, payaso de mierda!

Ha cometido un error. Pennywise amplía la sonrisa hecha de dientes amarillentos y afilados como dagas, y Richie no detecta exactamente cómo o en qué la ha jodido esta vez, pero sabe que ha apuntado al enemigo con una pistola y que el tiro está a punto de salir por la culata.

La carcajada que reverbera entre las paredes húmedas e infinitas no hace más que confirmárselo. El resto de los perdedores se mantiene a la expectativa, debatiéndose entre echar a correr o improvisar alguna otra intentona de ataque. El rostro de Bill refleja una impotencia desesperada, una rabia cruda.

—Richie, Richie, _Richie —_Pennywise mastica su nombre y escupe sobre él como si fuera un insulto_—,_ me parto contigo —explota, ejecutando una floritura grotesca sobre sus talones—. ¿Crees que eres el más indicado para exigirle a los demás que vayan de frente?

Se queda helado. _No le contestes_, se dice. No obstante, sabe que con ese bicho el silencio vale poco o nada; que es un velo transparente a través del que puede ver con precisión microscópica, escarbando hasta llegar al nervio en el que hay que pinchar para reducir a seis adultos hechos y derechos a un amasijo de temblores y sudores fríos.

—¿No tienes _algo_ que compartir con el resto de la clase? —se regodea, y es absurdo. Es absurdo, joder. Tiene treinta y nueve años. Treinta y nueve putos años. Están todos en peligro y él no puede preocuparse por algo que no es _nada_ en comparación con ser devorados por un monstruo.

—Que te jodan —sisea, forzando a su cerebro a rendir a toda máquina. Decidido a ganar tiempo aunque el precio sea enrarecer el ambiente posterior, en el caso de que vivan para contarlo. No es lo bastante ingenuo para pensar que Pennywise va a contentarse con exponer sus preferencias. Tiene la sartén por el mango y no va a conformarse con freír un huevo cuando puede hacer una puta tortilla española.

Beverly y Ben intercambian una mirada de desconcierto. Ambos cubiertos hasta las cejas de tierra y sangre.

—¿De qué está hablando, Richie? —pregunta Mike, sujetándose las rodillas con la respiración desbocada.

—¿Todavía no les has contado tu secretito, Richie? —insiste, estirando las comisuras hacia abajo en un macabro puchero de lástima—. ¿No se merecen saberlo? ¡Si son tus amigos del alma!

_Piensa, piensa, piensa. _

_Tiene que haber algo. Algo que funcione._

_Algo que se nos pasara por alto la última vez._

—_Richie —_lo llama otra voz, y a Richie se le viene el mundo encima. Eddie lo mira más pálido que en toda su vida. Un deje de exasperación impregna su tono entrecortado, sobresale por encima del horror y el instinto de preservación—. Solo por asegurarnos, lo que está diciendo… —busca la manera correcta de formularlo—…. ¿es la clase de información que Mike nos ocultó cuando nos trajo aquí? ¿Un trozo de puzle que deberíamos saber si queremos salir de aquí de una pieza?

—No —gruñe, rehuyéndole los ojos oscuros y suspicaces. Las sienes han comenzado a palpitarle—. Es irrelevante. Solo quiere desestabilizarme.

—Solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo, Richie —lo corrige Pennywise, haciéndose el ofendido. Acercándose a Eddie y a él con ánimo predatorio. Instintivamente, Richie lo empuja por el pecho para que retroceda, para que se quede detrás de él y se aparte de la primera línea de fuego—. ¿No te dedicas a cacaear monólogos escritos por gente más graciosa que tú? Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que demuestres tu talento —enumera con los dedos terminados en uñas que parecen más bien garras—. Tienes un público atento; aunque uno de los espectadores haya decidido darse de baja permanentemente —el nombre de Stan flota en el aire viciado. Pende sobre ellos como una losa de mármol en forma de lápida—, tienes un tema interesante y —el iris ámbar se posa en Eddie con malicia—, ¡mira! El chico que te gusta ha venido a verte.

La pausa que se produce a continuación es fugaz, pero Richie lo _percibe._ Mientras vuelve a correr por su vida, con Eddie tirándole de la muñeca (con la fuerza suficiente como para cortarle el riego sanguíneo a un elefante) mientras los conduce a ambos hacia un desgarrón cubierto de moho en una de la paredes, lo percibe.

—¡Richie y Eddie, sentados bajo un árbol! —corea Pennywise tras ellos, siguiéndolos. Disfrutando con sadismo de la caza—. ¿O debería decir en un puente? ¿Vuestras iniciales siguen talladas ahí, Richie? —se zafan de una acometida que derrumba una roca gigante. Debe pesar por lo menos una tonelada—. Deberías haber ido a repasarlas antes de entrar aquí.

Percibe cómo la idea echa raíces en el cerebro de los demás. Germinando.

_Richie y Eddie. Richie y Eddie. Richie y Eddie._

—¡No le hagas caso, Richie! —grita Eddie. A pesar de la situación crítica en la que se hallan, a Richie le sorprende que siga dirigiéndole la palabra.

Ambos se dejan caer por la pendiente, fuera del alcance de Pennywise, que intenta abrirse camino hasta ellos.

La adrenalina amortigua el mazazo, de todas formas. Richie supone que luego será peor. Que la herida se hinchará y supurará pus. Con un poco de suerte, para entonces estará en su coche. Diciéndole adiós para siempre al puto Derry; a los prejuicios y a la indolencia de sus habitantes. De vuelta a pagar facturas, viajar a Europa siempre que su agenda se lo permita y cenar _kebab_ más a menudo de lo que debería; a los focos, el maquillaje y un horario de sueño diurno.

No tendrá que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—¡No le hagas caso! —repite Eddie, fuera de sí—. ¡Eso es lo que quiere, joder! ¿Es que no lo ves? —exclama, asiéndolo de los hombros para que reaccione. Se detiene en seco cuando Richie se abraza los costados maltrechos, dejando escapar un quejido. Lo contempla sin asco ni rechazo en la mirada; tan solo una profunda desesperación que consume todo lo que les rodea—. Toda esa mierda que está escupiendo tiene la importancia que tú estés dispuesto a darle —y entonces le asesta un puñetazo en el bíceps que lo hace tambalearse, porque Eddie sigue siendo más bajo que él, su complexión continúa siendo promedio tirando a delgada, pero está asustado y en ese estado es capaz de hacer lo impensable: lanzarle un virote de hierro oxidado a un monstruo y trincharlo como a un pavo de Acción de Gracias, apuñalar a un psicópata mientras se desangra detrás de la cortina de una ducha, _etcétera_—. Así es como nos debilita —dice, pasándose con brusquedad las manos por el pelo corto y polvoriento—, utilizando al padre de Bev, al hermano de Bill… le enseñamos el corazón y nos lo aplasta.

_Tiene la importancia que tú estés dispuesto a darle._

_Le enseñamos el corazón y nos lo aplasta._

_Nos lo aplasta._

—El corazón. Pues claro —sisea entre dientes.

El corazón.

_Eso es._

—¿Qué?

—Eres brillante, Eds. Jodidamente brillante.

Es entonces cuando se le ocurre.

Cómo matar a ese puto payaso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tenemos que subir —masculla, observando cómo metros más arriba el resto trata de llamar la atención de Pennywise para que se aleje de ellos y de ese callejón sin salida, arrojándole pedruscos y escombros.

Eddie deja escapar un bufido de reluctancia. Desde algún punto por encima de ellos, gotea agua. Le cae a un lado de la nariz, abriendo una estela sobre la mugre que le ha oscurecido la tez pulcramente afeitada.

—¿Sin un plan?

Richie se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa tensa y amarga.

—Parece mentira, Eds. ¿Por quién me tomas? —se encarama a la pendiente semiderruida y trepa—. Yo no soy el puto Mike.

* * *

Años más tarde, Richie seguirá sin explicarse cómo los seis pudieron escapar con vida de la casa de la calle Neibolt. La huida siempre permanecerá borrosa, como si la hubiesen hecho borrachos y la jugada les hubiese salido bien de chiripa. Magullados y agotados por la pelea, con restos de la sangre de Pennywise bajo las uñas ennegrecidas y los tendones pesados y rígidos por la carrera y la escalada posterior, como si alguien les hubiera atado sacos de arena a los muslos. Empapados y calados hasta los huesos.

Para cuando llegan a la cantera está tan molido que cree que si se tira del acantilado podría ahogarse. Tal vez eso sea lo que quiere, ahora que la conmoción comienza a remitir y a dejar espacio para otras emociones más cotidianas y engorrosas. Hasta que Eddie le pone una mano en un hombro, Beverly en el otro y comprende que hoy no va a morirse.

Atravesar el agua verdosa y turbia es como volver a nacer. Como bautizarse en el puto Vaticano. El sol se filtra entre el fango y las partículas de vegetación en descomposición, calentándole la piel de los omóplatos. Respira y al hacerlo los pulmones le arden.

Los ojos también.

* * *

Mike conoce a un doctor de confianza que promete atenderlos sin hacer muchas preguntas, lo cual constituye la única razón por la que Richie decide no colgarlo de un pino por los meñiques, por haberles ocultado datos cruciales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

* * *

De vuelta en el hotel, el combustible de todos está tan drenado que nadie le lleva la contraria a Eddie cuando anuncia que piensa ducharse el primero.

—¿Esta camisa? —inquiere con repugnancia, tironeando de ese harapo irreconocible e imbuido de mil fluidos repugnantes—. A la basura. Ninguna lavadora se merece un final así. Explotaría nada más meterla dentro.

Si las circunstancias fueran otras, sería un buen momento para una broma. _Explotaría nada más meterla dentro._ El chiste se cuenta solo. “¿Espías a tu madre, Eddie? Porque eso fue justo lo que me dijo anoche”. Cualquier momento es adecuado para una broma, pero ahora Eddie sabe lo que se esconde detrás de ellas. Por qué las hace.

Así que le echa pimienta a la pulla y se la traga. _Beep, beep, Richie._

Mike se ha marchado a la biblioteca para cambiarse y ponerse algo decente. Lo único que necesita es atiborrarse a antiinflamatorios durante varios días, así que el médico aguarda en el cuarto anejo al baño de la segunda planta, esperando pacientemente a que cada uno de ellos se asee un poco antes de vendarlos, coserles, inyectarles un calmante que podría tumbar a un caballo y remendarlos como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Ninguno tiene hambre, pero han quedado en verse para cenar y lamerse las secuelas y el miedo. Les pesan los párpados y lo único que quieren es un colchón mínimamente aceptable en el que hundirse y dormir hasta que se haga de día.

—Richie —lo llama Beverly. La suavidad de su timbre contrasta con el cabello pelirrojo enmarañado. Los tajos que nacen en la línea de la mandíbula se pierden bajo su camiseta. Se ha apoltronado junto a Ben en un sillón tapizado de granate e hilo dorado. Los dos están para el arrastre. Desde su butaca de chintz, Bill sigue la conversación sin intervenir, cabizbajo pero con cierto aire de dignidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Con ganas de repetir —masculla, pinzándose el tabique por debajo del puente de las gafas. Uno de los cristales se ha roto. Va a tener que hacerle una visita a la óptica antes de regresar a su apartamento—. La verdad es que he estado mejor —admite.

Pennywise está criando malvas en algún cráter del infierno. Han acabado con él.

Su derrota debería saberle a gloria_. _

_Debería._

Estaría mejor si los hombres de negro le borrasen la memoria a Eddie. Y a él. Desde que volvió a Derry, el crío de trece años latente en Richie ha tomado las riendas, desenterrando unos recuerdos que ha tenido presentes desde que se marchó veintisiete años atrás, pero que de golpe y porrazo han cobrado tres dimensiones y dejado de ser inodoros, incoloros e insalubres.

Batallas por la hamaca del refugio. Helados compartidos. Brazos rotos. _Tu madre_. Estafilococos. Inhaladores. Videojuegos. Paseos en bici. Verano. Máquinas Arcade. Los pantalones demasiado _cortos _de Eddie y sus pestañas, condenadamente _largas_, atormentándolo por las noches. La mano mojada bajo las sábanas.

Se las había arreglado para mantener toda esa mierda a raya; rebajarla con agua y que no escociese. Lo había superado. Había aprendido a vivir con el hecho de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo siendo un niñato. Había logrado pensar en Eddie como en una memoria luminosa (a pesar de los sucesos tenebrosos que los habían marcado a ambos, a todo el grupo); en alguien a quien sinceramente esperaba que la vida le hubiese sonreído. Se había _aceptado. _Había conocido gente. Hecho un puñado de amigos.

Lo había buscado en Facebook, en Twitter y en Instagram. Por cerciorarse de que le iba igual de bien que a él. Infructuosamente, por supuesto. Se había repetido hasta la saciedad que era lógico que el paranoico de Eddie Kaspbrak no tuviera redes sociales. En el remoto caso de que se hubiese abierto alguna, se habría puesto un nombre en clave para que el FBI no pudiese rastrearlo, o vete tú a saber.

Había sido lo bastante gilipollas para probar en Tinder, a ver si se lo cruzaba, aunque fuese de casualidad. Eddie en Tinder_. _Contactar con desconocidos sin historial clínico visible para (probablemente) acabar echando un polvo con ellos, claro que sí.

—Deberías hablar con él —sugiere Ben.

Él y Bev tienen las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de la chica.

—Hablar —repite—. Muy buena, Haystack.

No hay nada que hablar. Nada en concreto. O sí, pero la iniciativa de hacerlo no va a salir de Richie, porque no tendría sentido. “Pues sí, Eds, descubrí que lo mío eran las pollas gracias a ti, ¿cómo se te queda el cuerpo?, ¿te parece relevante o podemos centrarnos en decidir cuántos rollitos de primavera va a pedir cada uno?”. El monólogo más surrealista de toda su carrera, con diferencia.

Necesita descansar. Lleva desde que salieron de la calle Neibolt distinguiendo figuras inexistentes de reojo. Va a costarle sacudirse la manía persecutoria de encima, la sensación de que siguen vigilándolos, acechándolos desde las sombras.

A ver cómo le explica el estrés postraumático a los psicólogos de Beverly Hills.

—Richie… —intenta Bill, pero Richie divisa el sermón de líder a kilómetros y lo corta con un ademán de la mano.

—Agradezco vuestra conmovedora inquietud por mi vida sentimental, pero lo que oísteis allí abajo fue hace mucho. Estoy soltero y entero, y desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad desarrollé la habilidad de fijarme en tíos con los que hubiese reciprocidad. La unilateralidad está pasada de moda. Por no mencionar que estadísticamente es improbable que en una pandilla de siete personas sean cuatro los que acaben juntos y revueltos. Tendría que romper un matrimonio y arrastrar a Eddie a la acera de enfrente. Tal vez no en ese orden, pero vamos, sería más probable que me diesen un _Grammy_ —zanja con una risita irónica—. Por cierto, felicidades —añade, volviéndose hacia Ben y Beverly—. Sois como Ariel y el Príncipe Eric. Incluso dais el pego físicamente.

A lo mejor está dramatizando pero _realmente _no entiende qué es lo que esperan los demás que haga. Eddie está casado. Casado con una mujer. Una mujer sospechosamente parecida a su madre. Tiene un trabajo, una casa a su nombre y una vida hecha muy lejos de California. Richie no pinta nada en ese esquema. Él también tiene un alquiler y dos curros que le hacen razonablemente feliz. Está tan afianzado como Eddie. Tal vez algún café de vez en cuando estaría bien, si les pilla de paso en la ciudad del otro por motivos laborales. Un restaurante sin galletas de la suerte alucinógenas. Una reunión para pasar un fin de semana en el campo, o presentarse a las parejas de los demás. Conservar el contacto es algo que puede admitir que le gustaría, ahora que no se encuentra bajo presión y sus pensamientos han perdido la tendencia a radicalizarse.

Le gustaría que los seis perdedores supervivientes no volvieran a distanciarse durante casi tres décadas más, pero eso es todo.

Que el embrujo de Derry le haga sentir que el reloj se detuvo el día en que puso un pie fuera del pueblo, y que ahora el segundero vuelve a moverse, no es más que una pantomima. Un espejismo que se desvanecerá cuando cada uno esté en la carretera. Ha leído algo sobre el tema: revivir rescoldos de emociones al regresar al mismo sitio con la misma gente. Es pasajero.

La manera que tienen Ben y Bev de mirarse y sostenerse el uno al otro parece duradera.

Pero lo que le sucede a él es pasajero.

* * *

Se percata de que algo huele a chamusquina cuando le da las gracias al doctor y tras despedirse de él, se ajusta la chupa de cuero delante del espejo del cuarto que ha hecho las veces de consulta médica y, satisfecho, baja la escalera y no hay nadie en la planta principal. Nadie salvo Eddie, ataviado con lo que Richie apuesta que es su mejor traje. Pantalón y chaqueta negros, camisa blanca y planchada (pone la mano en el fuego a que si se acercara no podría contar ni una sola arruga), corbata verde botella y zapatos resplandecientes de betún.

Parece un político.

Un republicano, para más inri.

Eso debería ser suficiente para provocarle arcadas. Siempre le han dado urticaria los ejecutivos. Se desplazan por Beverly Hills en bandadas a la hora del café, todos con la nariz apuntando hacia la luna, pegados a sus maletines reglamentarios y con un tonelaje de gomina. Richie siempre ha creído que en el siglo XX a algún iluminado le dio por hacer un molde y de ahí salieron todos.

Lo peor es que a Eddie le sienta bien. El traje. Cuando se levante del sillón tendrá que fijarse en sus movimientos, pero duda que se le ponga cara de perdonavidas y que vaya a echar a andar como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo.

Puede visualizarlo haciendo la maleta. “Voy a llevarme el traje de congresista por si ganamos, para celebrarlo por todo lo alto”.

—¿Tienes muchos como esos? —se oye preguntar.

Eddie no parece entender la pregunta, y Richie hace un gesto que lo abarca de pies a cabeza para ilustrarlo.

—Ah, te refieres al traje —murmura—. Sí. Unos cuantos.

Debería haberlo sabido.

—¿Y los demás?

—Hace cinco minutos que salieron —responde. Tiene los codos apoyados en las rodillas, el gesto insondable y el cuerpo echado hacia delante en la butaca que hasta hace un rato ocupaba Bill—. Ya sabes, para ir pillando mesa antes de que se llene.

Richie duda seriamente que con prácticamente todo el pueblo metido en la feria haya ningún restaurante que vaya a llenarse. Y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

—Hijos de puta.

Si hubiera sabido que iban a tenderle una encerrona de manual se habría puesto el pijama y los habría mandado a todos a la mierda. Sin discriminar, desde el primero hasta el último y ordenados por orden alfabético, _buenas noches, __perdedores._

—¿Richie?

A todos menos a Eddie. Tiene derecho a hacerse preguntas. A querer hacérselas a _él_. Es natural. El pasado es divertido, el pasado es jocoso y puede suscitar el morbo de cualquiera. Espera que todo quede en sonrisitas de superioridad y reproches (merecidos) sobre lo mucho que el Richie Tozier de hace veintisiete años apestaba para exteriorizar que le gustaba otro ser humano.

Se frota la trasera de los vaqueros con nerviosismo.

Es natural pero no por ello menos jodido.

¿Debería sentarse o quedarse de pie?

—¿Eddie?

¿Será una charla breve y desenfadada o va a tener que convencer a Eddie de que hace eones que ya no lo ve con _esos _ojos? ¿De que ahora son lo bastante mayores como para no permitir que un flechazo adolescente afecte a su amistad? ¿Acabarán los dos llorando de la risa y dándose palmaditas afectadas en la espalda, recordando anécdotas y alegrándose de seguir vivos? Porque si Richie va a tener que pasar por eso, prefiere hacerlo con dos botellas de whisky en el organismo.

—Voy a divorciarme —suelta Eddie.

No lo ha oído bien.

Definitivamente.

Juraría que Eddie ha dicho que va a divorciarse.

El mismo Eddie que lleva años casado con una mujer calcada a su madre, atado irremediable y perpetuamente a una autoridad tirana y controladora. A Richie no le había sorprendido cuando se había enterado.

_Entonces… ¿te has casado? ¿Con una mujer?_

No le había sorprendido para nada. Ni que Eddie se hubiera casado con una mujer ni que esta se asemejase a su madre.

Le sorprende que vaya a divorciarse, en cambio.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta, por si acaso. Solo por si acaso.

—Voy a divorciarme —repite Eddie, suspirando con energía, las palmas de las manos unidas a la altura del rostro—. _Mierda_ —gruñe, y Richie se fija en el tic compulsivo que le hace repicar el tacón del calzado contra la alfombra—. Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

—¿Vas a divorciarte? —inquiere con un hilo de voz.

Ahora sí que se sienta. En el canapé contiguo a la butaca en la que Eddie se retuerce las manos.

—Llevo pensando en ello desde que Mike me llamó —suspira—. O quizá desde antes, pero cuando me pidió que volviese a Derry lo contemplé como una posibilidad, ya sabes, _real_.

Fuera ya ha anochecido. Las farolas se han encendido y a través del vidrio fragmentado de sus gafas, la aureola anaranjada de las bombillas se desdibuja y se vuelve imprecisa.

—Joder, Eds —murmura Richie, llevándose los nudillos en carne viva a la boca—. Vas en serio.

—Claro que voy en serio —bufa, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla buena, y Richie entiende que es verdad, de alguna manera—. Siento que mi vida no me pertenece. Miro hacia atrás —dice, tomando aire— y soy incapaz de dar con una decisión que haya tomado porque realmente me apeteciese.

—Tiene que haber algo —replica Richie, desinflado—. Algo que hayas hecho por y para ti, Eddie.

—Nada verdaderamente importante —niega Eddie, echándose para atrás en la butaca—. La vida es un cruce de caminos y me da la sensación de que… de que en cada bifurcación alguien ha dado un volantazo por mí. De que lo he permitido. Una y otra, y otra vez. Fui a la universidad a la que mi madre quería que fuese y estudié una carrera que pensé que se me daría bien y que tendría salidas, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que me gustaba, en lo que _yo_ quería. Me gradué, conocí a Myra y a mi madre le gustó. Supongo que… —traga saliva y la espalda se le arquea al compás de una náusea—. No puedo decirlo.

—Dilo.

—Mierda, Richie.

—Si no lo dices tú lo haré yo.

—Supongo que le pareció un buen reemplazo —se pinza el puente de la nariz, combatiendo la ansiedad con denuedo—. Nadie mejor que Myra para ocuparse de mí cuando ella ya no estuviese.

Richie rumia su respuesta. Eddie va a _divorciarse_. Ya lo ha decidido, así que intentar que recapacite es una pérdida de tiempo. Además, no le nace aconsejarle que se lo replantee. Siendo desapasionados y objetivos, que Eddie rompa su relación con Myra es lo mejor que va a sucederle desde que la arpía de su madre la palmó.

Así que solo le queda apoyarlo.

Sin ningún tipo de interés soterrado de por medio. Si nada más brindar tras reencontrarse lo primero que hizo fue indagar si Eddie se había casado o no (particularmente, si se había casado con una _mujer_), fue porque esas son la clase de preguntas que se hacen en reencuentros de amigos que hace años que no se ven. Eddie es su amigo, Richie vela por el bienestar de sus amigos y _en fin_, dos más dos son cuatro.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Eds —carraspea Richie unos minutos después—. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Eddie asiente con gravedad. Richie no se atreve a tocarlo. Tal vez debería abrazarlo, o apretarle la rodilla con la mano. Algo. Algo que implique contacto físico. Debería ser pan comido. Eddie está aburrido de que Richie le pase el brazo por encima, le haga cosquillas o le arroje sustancias que le hacen querer frotarse los brazos con el reverso de un estropajo hasta que se le caiga la piel a tiras. No sería un movimiento nuevo para ellos, pero hay algo que le echa para atrás.

Sigue sin tener ni idea de lo que piensa Eddie respecto a lo que dijo Pennywise en la cueva.

Así que vuelve a hablar.

—Mira, creo que lo que te ha pasado sucede todos los días, en todas partes. Hay gente que no llega a escapar nunca de la trampa que ha construido a su alrededor —Eddie lo escucha sin añadir nada, con el ceño fruncido en ese semblante preocupado que ha tenido desde que eran críos. La piel ha comenzado a amarillear y amoratarse alrededor de la gasa limpia y desinfectada—, pero tú vas a hacerlo. Va a salir bien, Eds, te lo prometo, y dentro de un año te alegrarás de haber dado el paso y pensarás que tendrías que haberlo hecho antes.

Tamborilea con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, procesando las palabras de Richie.

—Respecto a eso… —comienza, dejando la frase suspendida, colgando de un hilo de araña—… hay un favor que me gustaría pedirte.

Richie supone que necesita un buen abogado. Abre los brazos con predisposición. Las palmas hacia arriba y una sonrisa cómplice.

—Soy tu hombre, Eddie Espagueti.

Eddie bufa ante el apodo. Le dirige a Richie una mirada crítica, como decidiendo si vale la pena desdeñarlo o es mejor ir al grano.

—No quiero volver a casa —suspira al final, y suena tan derrotado que a Richie se le forma un nudo en las tripas—. Es decir, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Para recoger mis cosas y todo eso, pero no _quiero_ quedarme. No puedo, Richie.

Ahí es cuando se le olvida por qué no debería abrazarlo.

Escuece. Ver a Eddie en ese estado, todo vulnerabilidad y testarudez. A Richie no se le ocurre forma humana posible de que quepan los dos en esa butaca, así que se levanta y camina hasta situarse tras el respaldo. Eddie lo sigue de soslayo con la vista. Se deja hacer cuando Richie le sujeta los hombros con las manos, zarandeándolo con una mezcla de camaradería y temor a que se rompa en pedazos bajo su tacto. Apoya la barbilla en su coronilla y aspira su champú. Huele a aloe vera y a modernidad. Alguna baya exótica, posiblemente.

Ha crecido. Richie continúa sacándole prácticamente una cabeza, pero aquella espalda que de críos podía rodear con solo un brazo se ha ensanchado. La musculatura de sus brazos dibuja líneas de solidez bajo la costura de la chaqueta.

_Ya no es un niño._

_Y tú tampoco._

—No tienes que hacerlo, Eds —dice con firmeza, centrándose en el asunto que tienen entre manos—. Corta con ella por teléfono y plántate ahí con el camión de la mudanza. Y a tomar por culo.

—Ni hablar —se niega Eddie, arrugando la nariz. Disconforme—. No voy a dejarla por teléfono. Eso sería…

—Lo más fácil que podrías hacer. ¿Alguien ha cantado bingo? —se gira hacia un público invisible y Eddie le propina un manotazo para sacudirse su agarre.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Debería darte vergüenza preguntarle eso a una señorita, Eddie Espagueti. Como sigas así no vamos a pasar de la primera cita.

No sabe si se ha excedido. Ojalá que no, porque acribillar a Eddie con estupideces como esa es un mecanismo natural, y Richie nunca había tenido que restringirlo.

—Había pensado en pedirte asilo —se sincera, pasando olímpicamente de él, y a Richie se le ocurre que tal vez es mejor así—. Durante una temporada. No sé cómo lo estarás ganando con los monólogos ni cuánto estás pagando de alquiler, pero podría…

—Un momento, un momento —lo interrumpe Richie, rodeando la butaca para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo mientras te divorcias de tu esposa?

—Esa es la idea, sí.

Eddie y él. Eddie y él viviendo _juntos_.

Jodido Pennywise. Está claro que no se lo han cargado. Que siguen atrapados en la gruta. Seguro que lo está haciendo alucinar y planea partirle los tobillos para despertarlo con la guardia baja.

Eso, o Eddie _verdaderamente _está sugiriendo que sean compañeros de piso y compartan gastos.

—¿Estás seguro, Eds? —insiste, porque alguien tiene que mantener los pies en la tierra—. Quiero decir, California está en la otra punta del Estado. Llevas años en Nueva York, trabajas ahí y…

—Para una gran compañía —le recuerda Eddie, rascándose el índice con el pulgar—. Hay una sucursal en Beverly Hills. Tengo la antigüedad suficiente para poder pedirle un traslado a la empresa.

_Lo tiene todo pensado. _

Richie debería decirle que lo del traslado está muy bien, pero que debería replantearse el tema de empezar desde cero en otro sitio en el que solo le conoce a él. Preguntarle si es que no tiene amigos en Queens, si no le resultaría más cómodo quedarse con alguno de ellos en lugar de recorrerse Estados Unidos de punta a punta. Si está dispuesto a pasar de verlos cada semana a un par de veces al año.

Eso es lo que debería hacer. Ser un buen amigo y obligarlo a aterrizar, a sopesar todas las variables.

—Es decir —vuelve a hablar Eddie, mordiéndose una sonrisa resignada—, entiendo que no te apetezca.

Richie parpadea, confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Es muy repentino. No me he parado a pensar en cómo podría afectarte todo esto. A tu vida, tu espacio, a ti —se disculpa, levantándose de la butaca como si llevase a cuestas diez o veinte años más. _Ni una miserable arruga en la ropa_, se percata—. Lo siento, Richie.

Hace el amago de encaminarse hacia la entrada del hotel. Richie no se ha olvidado de que han quedado con los demás para cenar, pero se niega a que Eddie salga por esa puerta con una idea equivocada, trabada en los engranajes frenéticos de esa cabeza suya.

—¿Quieres parar el carro? —resopla, bloqueándole el paso con el cuerpo—. Mi mayor preocupación ahora mismo es que acabes volviendo con ella. El resto ya lo iremos improvisando. Ya sabes, la magia del directo y todo eso.

Eddie lo mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve, y Richie ya es un hombre (no sabría decir si de provecho) pero nota que la cara le arde como si tuviera fiebre, así que hace lo de siempre.

Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y ambos retoman el rumbo hacia la calle desierta, adentrándose en los efluvios del algodón de azúcar, las palomitas dulces y las manzanas de caramelo. El aroma de los festivales.

Richie lo sabe. Que no han tocado el tema. _Su_ tema. Quizá no sea necesario hacerlo, después de todo.

—Richie —musita Eddie, y Richie se maldice por haber cantado victoria demasiado pronto—, hoy invito yo —le da un pellizco en la mano que Richie tiene sobre su hombro. Podría pasar por una reacción corriente, si no fuera porque Eddie no vuelve a bajar el brazo. Deja la mano sobre la suya y se las ingenian para caminar así, renqueando por las lesiones recientes y ocupando toda la calzada—. Si hace un rato no hubieras… —resopla—. En fin, ahora mismo sería hombre muerto.

_Muerto. _

_Eddie. Muerto._

Richie se estremece. Va a callárselo, porque no está acostumbrado a que ese tono; esa _intimidad_ contamine sus conversaciones, pero en la última media hora Eddie ha vomitado toda la pesadumbre y el desconsuelo que marchita su vida, y cree que le debe ser honesto, aunque sea en pequeñas dosis.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo no habría podido perdonarme —confiesa—. Nunca.

Ninguno vuelve a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegan al restaurante chino. No hace falta. La brisa veraniega le revuelve los rizos como si fuera un bálsamo y Eddie se amolda contra él sin soltarle, sin oprimirle las costillas rotas.

Richie había olvidado cómo eran las noches fuera de la ciudad.

El cielo claro, cuajado de estrellas y ausente de nubes.

Así es como empieza.


	2. Dancing for the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡aquí tienes el segundo capítulo! He decidido que en total, la historia tendrá cinco. Espero subir el tercero pronto C: ¡Feliz Halloween adelantado!
> 
> El personaje de Tina es un guiño a mi amiga Agus. Feliz cumple atrasado, bichito <3

_“Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars,_

_maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are”_

* * *

Cuando Eddie se despierta en la cama del hotel a la mañana siguiente, una franja de claridad dorada se filtra a través de los tupidos cortinajes de su habitación. Está acostumbrado a madrugar, a ponerse en marcha con la ciudad todavía somnolienta, los comercios cerrados y los vehículos circulando a cuentagotas por las autovías.

Por primera vez desde que iba a la universidad se da la vuelta, saca un pie de la sábana de algodón y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, desentendiéndose de cualquier tipo de obligación.

El día después de arrancarle el corazón a Eso, Eddie duerme hasta dejar atrás el mediodía. Es el primero de los perdedores en levantarse, aun así. Nota los brazos y las piernas sobrecargados, como si en lugar de descansar se hubiera dedicado a practicar escalada estando sonámbulo. Tiene cuatro llamadas perdidas de Myra y varios emails de su empresa en la bandeja de entrada del correo. Una semana atrás, habría sido incapaz de probar bocado hasta hablar con su mujer y contestar minuciosamente su correspondencia.

Baja las escaleras en pijama, apoyándose en la barandilla por si las fuerzas le fallan a traición. Ciertamente reticente a posponer sus obligaciones, pero decidido a darse prioridad. Considera que la situación lo amerita, después de todo. Entre lo molido que está y la decisión que tomó anoche, apenas comió durante la cena. Un par de cucharadas de arroz tres delicias y cerdo con salsa agridulce, por insistencia de Richie.

Agradece encontrar el desayuno preparado al llegar al comedor. Es hora de almorzar, así que una parte de él esperaba que lo hubiesen retirado todo y sustituido por sopa de cebolla, estofado y puré de guisantes.

Se las han ingeniado para mantener las fuentes calientes y además, han dejado las bandejas tapadas. Eddie habría reptado hacia cualquier cafetería si no lo hubiesen hecho. Cualquier cafetería puntuada con nueve de diez puntos por el Departamento de Sanidad, evidentemente. Le pone enfermo visualizar a las moscas revoloteando alrededor de la comida, _posándose_ en ella mientras la fruta se oxida y se llena de ácaros. Hace acopio de toda su voluntad para apartar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. No es fácil. Nunca lo es. Los engranajes en su cabeza trabajan a mil por hora, labrando bifurcaciones para situaciones que no se han producido y que podrían no hacerlo nunca.

Se sirve un buen café (su doctora se lo ha restringido porque lo que menos necesita Eddie es un estimulante, pero si supiera el calvario por el que ha pasado, ella misma le invitaría a un barril de capuchino) y un cuenco con yogur, cereales y dados de mango.

Mientras apura su segunda ración de cafeína, Beverly aparece ataviada con un albornoz que ella misma ha diseñado para hacerle compañía. El resto se va sumando a ellos como una procesión de almas en pena, arrastrando los pies. Muertos de hambre. Richie es el último en dignarse a resucitar. Eddie supone que la única razón por la que no ha hibernado varias horas más ha sido que ha presentido que los cinco estaban conspirando una forma creativa y desagradable de traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Una lente de sus gafas se ha roto, pero sigue utilizándolas, lo cual le hace sentir incómodo. Le sucede siempre que ve a alguien usar un cargador remendado con celo o colocar un pedazo de cartón doblado bajo la pata de una mesa coja, pero no dice nada porque Richie le ha abierto las puertas de su casa, y le debe un mínimo de consideración.

Mike ha pedido el día libre, así que se queda con ellos hasta que cae la tarde.

—Navidad —dice Bill, apoyado contra el capó de su automóvil—. Si no nos vemos durante los próximos meses, tiene que ser en Navidad.

Los demás se muestran de acuerdo, Ben ofrece su chalet para que pasen allí unos días e inexplicablemente, el panorama se convierte en una vorágine de abrazos a la que Eddie se ve arrastrado, pero a la que no opone resistencia.

—Voy a echaros de menos —musita Beverly, sonriendo entre lágrimas, y Eddie se da cuenta de que a él también le escuece esa añoranza casi infantil; ese “no tenía ni idea de cuánto os necesitaba realmente hasta que os tenido alrededor, he tomado una bocanada de aire y no me ha dolido”.

Intercambian números, crean un grupo de WhatsApp al que bautizan como _Perdedores_, para sorpresa de nadie, y juran y perjuran escribirse con regularidad.

—Avisad cuando lleguéis a casa —les pide Mike, despidiéndolos con la mano.

Ben y Beverly se marchan en la misma dirección y poco después, Bill hace lo propio.

—Entonces… —carraspea Richie. El dedo índice en la anilla de las llaves del coche, haciéndolas girar—. ¿Nos vemos en California?

—Antes quiero hacer una cosa.

Richie lo mira de hito en hito.

—Ah, ¿sí? —inquiere, desorientado—. ¿Cuál?

—Ve tú delante —le contesta Eddie desde su Cadillac, abrochándose el cinturón—. Vamos al Puente de los Besos.

La cara de Richie es un poema. Uno tragicómico.

* * *

Aparcan en el arcén, aunque a juzgar por el semblante verdoso de Richie, Eddie juraría que preferiría haber pisado el acelerador hasta llegar al río antes que deambular por ahí con él.

—Eds, escucha —dice, siguiéndolo con cautela a un par de metros de distancia mientras Eddie busca en la marea de letras que surcan la madera del viejo puente. Al otro lado, más allá de la hierba reseca y amarillenta, el cauce del agua fluye con parsimonia, serpenteando entre la arbolada. Ajeno a los cientos de chicos y chicas de Derry que a lo largo de las décadas han recurrido al hechizo de la tradición para formular un deseo desesperado—. Sé que me he pasado contigo. Muchas veces. Que a lo mejor esta te parece la oportunidad perfecta para cobrártelas todas juntas, pero honestamente, no tienes por qué hacerlo _aquí —_farfulla_—. _Vine en un momento de debilidad, ¿vale? Tenía trece años, quería que me tragase la tierra y me sentía miserable y fuera de lugar. Me ha costado recordarlo tanto como a ti te ha costado volver a la farmacia, así que si vas a reírte de mí preferiría que fuese en otra parte, porque no soporto este…

—Cállate y échame una mano —lo corta Eddie, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Dónde las escribiste?

No le responde, de manera que Eddie le sostiene la mirada hasta que Richie se adelanta, mortificado. Apaleado.

—Aquí —murmura, golpeando con los nudillos en un punto de la estructura—. ¿Ya estás contento?

Por toda respuesta, Eddie saca las llaves del bolsillo del tejano y se acerca. Se pone en cuclillas y, ante el asombro de Richie, talla las letras erosionadas por el paso del tiempo.

Una, otra y otra vez. Con un trazo limpio, más propio de un ritual que de un juego de críos.

_R + E_

_—_Sé que no soy quién para decirte cómo tienes que vivir tu vida, Richie —dice, sin cejar en su cometido—. Sé que eran los ochenta, que este pueblo nunca fue muy amable con nosotros y que ha cambiado poco desde entonces. Lo sé —sopla las virutas y astillas que ha levantado, contemplando las letras una última vez antes de incorporarse—, pero la cara que pusiste allí abajo, en la gruta, como si tuvieras motivos para sentirte humillado —lo mira directamente, porque necesita dejárselo claro—… no quiero volver a verla. ¿Me oyes? Eres mi amigo, estamos en el siglo XXI y no puedes permitir que _nadie_ use esto —señala sus iniciales— para hacerte daño.

Se percata de que Richie ha estado conteniendo la respiración, porque la suelta de golpe. Desvía la vista, subiéndose el puente de las gafas.

Asiente. Una sola cabezada.

Eddie considera que eso es suficiente. Tiene que serlo, porque no sabe qué hacer a continuación. Abrazarlo podría ser un error. Richie podría no querer. Necesita espacio. Eso es lo que necesita.

Eddie alarga la mano.

—¿Nos vemos en California? —pregunta. En un tono blando, muy alejado del que ha empleado hace unos segundos. _Háblame, Richie. Hablas por los codos, hasta debajo del agua, y no puedes callarte ahora que realmente quiero escucharte._

Por fin, Richie lo mira. Como un adulto que se ha cansado de esconderse.

Le estrecha la mano y Eddie sonríe.

_—_Nos vemos en California.

* * *

La semana transcurre con tanta celeridad que a Richie le faltan horas para hacer todo lo que quiere.

Recibe noticias de Eddie prácticamente a diario. Ha tenido los bemoles de cortar con su esposa _en persona. _No le ha dado muchos detalles, pero Richie ha leído entre líneas y está bastante seguro de que ha habido gritos, llantos y alguna que otra maceta voladora.

Eddie no se ha molestado en alquilar un camión para la mudanza. Parece mucho más interesado en alejarse de Queens cuanto antes que en pelearse con Myra por una lámpara o un cuadro, así que cada tarde al terminar su jornada laboral se ha dedicado religiosamente a embalar cajas, meterlas en el maletero del Cadillac Escalade, atender al abogado que les está llevando la separación de bienes y firmar los papeles necesarios para hacer efectivo su traslado a la sede de la compañía en Beverly Hills.

Richie, por su parte, ha estado supervisando la limpieza de su apartamento.

Normalmente Tina, que es como se llama la chica a la que tiene contratada, se encarga de retirar el polvo, fregar los suelos, mantener adecentada la cocina y preparar la comida, porque las ventanas pesan un quintal y a él no le importa encargarse de ellas, pero duda que el estándar de Eddie sea tan fácil de complacer como el suyo.

Se toma su tiempo para negociar las modificaciones contractuales antes de marcharse al plató en el que va a actuar esa tarde. Al principio, Tina se mostró bastante reacia a asumir la nueva carga de trabajo (Richie no puede culparla, francamente), pero tras una hora de regateo parece conforme con su nuevo sueldo (tres veces más alto que el que Richie le ha pagado hasta ahora) y con el aumento de días libres al mes.

—¿Su amigo padece alguna alergia? —le pregunta una vez han llegado a un acuerdo—. Se lo digo para ir pensando en menús alternativos.

Por la mueca que esboza Richie, Tina sabe de antemano que la respuesta no va a gustarle.

* * *

Los monólogos, las entrevistas y los cambios en la rutina de su apartamento le mantienen tan ocupado que Richie no encuentra el hueco para pasarse por la óptica. Sus gafas _necesitan_ cristales nuevos con urgencia, y él sabe de sobra que no hace falta pedir cita para que le gradúen la vista, pero se ve obligado a hacerlo porque hacer cola hasta que lo atiendan no es una opción, dadas las circunstancias actuales.

—Le llamaremos en dos semanas como mucho, señor Tozier —le promete la oculista.

Dos semanas más usando lentillas.

Bueno. Más se perdió en la guerra.

Escribe varios mensajes a _Perdedores_ quejándose, de todas formas, porque esa es la dinámica que tácitamente ha asumido el chat. Crecer consiste en eso; intercambiar miserias sobre el transporte público, maldecir lo caro que es todo, lo engorrosa que es la burocracia y poner a parir a clientes y a jefes, dependiendo de la posición que ocupa cada uno de ellos en la jerarquía laboral.

Big Bill (12:53)

_Joder pues_

_sin gafas pareces otra persona, bocasucia_

Bev (12:54)

_<3 <3 <3_

_Córtame con esa mandíbula, Rich_

Haystack (12:54)

_:O_

Mike se limita a darles los buenos días y a enviar una imagen de Piolín relativa a la belleza interior, pero Richie no se lo tiene en cuenta. Envejecer el doble de rápido que el resto es un efecto colateral de haberse quedado en Derry.

Eddie es el único que no le contesta.

* * *

Cierra con sigilo la puerta del aséptico hostal en el que se ha estado hospedando desde que le reveló a Myra sus intenciones de poner fin a su matrimonio. No es que lo hubiese echado de casa, pero Eddie tampoco concebía una convivencia sana con una persona consciente de que quería mudarse al otro extremo del país después de una reunión con amigos de la infancia. De hecho, y pese a que Eddie le había repetido hasta la saciedad que la única chica del grupo se había ido a vivir con uno de los chicos, Myra estaba convencida de que Eddie mentía como un bellaco. De que había _otra_. Una bruja retorcida que lo había engatusado y que estaba dispuesta a arrastrarlo hacia el mal camino.

Si se pone en el lugar de Myra, no obstante, Eddie puede admitir que una aventura le resultaría una teoría más plausible que haber renacido espiritualmente después de sobrevivir a las triquiñuelas de un payaso asesino.

Baja en el ascensor repasando una lista mental, no vaya a ser que se le esté olvidando algo. Ayer vació el escritorio de su oficina, dobló sus últimos polos de Tommy Hilfiger y llenó el depósito de gasolina.

Está todo listo.

* * *

Richie lleva despierto desde que llegó a casa de madrugada con el show fresco en la piel y las carcajadas del público reverberando en los oídos. Se ha dado una ducha y enjuagado la cara con leche desmaquillante y tónico, porque es la manera más efectiva que conoce de deshacerse de los restos de base _nude_, polvos fijadores y antiojeras. Retira el envoltorio de uno de los (_excesivos_, en opinión de Tina) tarros de caramelos que tiene desperdigados por las dos plantas de la vivienda y se lo pasa de un carrillo a otro. Su audiencia ha aplaudido tanto que ha tenido que elevar la voz en varias ocasiones, y le pica un poco la garganta. La miel y el limón surten un efecto balsámico pero insuficiente sobre él.

En poco más de cuarenta horas, Eddie estará en su apartamento. Eso es lo que han pactado pero por alguna razón, su llegada está envuelta en neblinas de irrealidad, como si fuese producto de su imaginación, y no algo que va a suceder de verdad.

Acaba poniendo Netflix para distraerse, porque cuanto más se escucha, más ridículo le parece estar nervioso.

_Solo es Eddie_, se repite.

_Solo es Eddie._

* * *

La mañana en la que Eddie Kaspbrak deja Nueva York, los rascacielos se recortan contra el amanecer rojizo y violáceo que comienza a elevarse sobre el mar. Todo aquello por lo que siente algo de apego en la vida está metido en un par de cajas distribuidas entre el portaequipaje y los asientos traseros. Cuando se marchó de Derry fue distinto. Una parte de él quería irse y sepultarlo todo: los placebos, algún que otro incidente con Bowers y por encima de todo, a Pennywise.

Otra querría haberse llevado a sus amigos consigo.

Probablemente, esa fue la parte que le hizo llorar la primera semana que pasó fuera del pueblo.

Ahora, sin embargo, no se siente dividido. La emoción que lo embarga al conducir un poco más rápido de lo que debería, rozando el límite de velocidad permitido mientras se aleja por la autopista rumbo a California, _esa_ emoción es solo una.

Alivio.

El GPS está programado con la ubicación que Richie le envió hace unos días, así que Eddie se prepara para una travesía larga y sube el volumen de la radio para escuchar las noticias.

* * *

—¿Por dónde andas, Eds? —le pregunta Richie esa noche, antes de salir al escenario. El móvil entre el hombro y la oreja y el cuchicheo de la muchedumbre creciendo más allá de los bastidores.

—_Iowa —_bosteza Eddie—. _Llevo todo el día al volante. Estoy reventado._

_—_Tu madre también, aunque por otros motivos. No sé si me entiendes.

—_Richie _—bufa, y Richie no puede contener la sonrisa—,_ estoy en un motel de carretera que apesta a suavizante de vainilla. Me ha costado un cuarto de hora sintonizar el cacharro que tienen por televisor para poner la cadena en la que deberías estar diciendo groserías y despropósitos ahora mismo, así que suelta el móvil y deja de usarme para eludir tus responsabilidades._

—Si mi mayor fan me lo pide, tendré que hacerle caso. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

_—En el culo, a poder ser._

Por tercera vez en su vida, Richie se reafirma en la misma convicción: los miedos se quitan enfrentándose a ellos. Escucha a Eddie mandarlo a la mierda y le parece inofensivo, gruñón, _solo es Eddie._

Minutos más tarde gesticula ante miles de personas, las hace reír y no puede quitarse de la cabeza que, a cientos de kilómetros en algún cuchitril de Iowa, Eddie lo está viendo. Tal vez él también se esté riendo, tirado en el sillón o en la cama de ese motel, con las pestañas pesadas de sueño y de buen humor.

Tal vez a Richie le guste que lo mire.

* * *

Hace rato que ha oscurecido cuando un Cadillac Escalade negro aparca frente a uno de los chalets de Beverly Hills.

Tras unos cuantos titubeos (_¿seguro que es aquí?, ¿y si no es aquí?) _Eddie le hace una llamada perdida a Richie para avisarle de que está fuera, y dos minutos después, la luz del porche se enciende y una figura recorre el sendero de la entrada. La presión que se le ha ido enroscando en el cuello como una soga se disipa. Eddie lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Desgarbado, la cruz del vaquero ligeramente más baja de lo socialmente aceptable para alguien de su edad y rizos indómitos adornados con un par de canas.

—Te he hecho sitio en el garaje —lo saluda Richie, apretando uno de los botones del mando que sostiene con la diestra.

La verja bañada en bronce se abre con un leve chirrido, y seguidamente lo hace una puerta grande y blanca aneja al edificio principal. Los engranajes traban unos con otros, desplazándola hacia arriba. Eddie conduce hasta ella con cuidado, haciendo crujir la grava bajo los neumáticos y tratando de no sucumbir al impulso compulsivo de calcular cuánto puede costar mantener todo eso. El dúplex, el garaje, el jardín minimalista, el sistema de riego, la luz…

Le dijo a Richie que se haría cargo de pagar la mitad de los gastos mientras buscaba un piso propio, pero está claro que ha subestimado su tren de vida. No es que Eddie malviviese cuando residía en Queens, pero _esto_ es harina de otro costal. ¿Y si no puede permitírselo?

Richie se ocupa de cerrar la verja.

—He quedado dentro de media hora, pero mañana puedo ayudarte a subir las cajas —le dice, entrando en el garaje. Eddie asiente en señal de agradecimiento. La puerta se cierra tras Richie entre ruiditos mecánicos—. ¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

—Pasado mañana —le contesta Eddie, saliendo del coche con los músculos agarrotados. Pesca una mochila del asiento del copiloto antes de aproximarse a él frotándose los ojos—. ¿Hoy también actúas?

—Algo así.

Richie no recuerda que se abrazaran cuando eran niños. Se empujaban, se tocaban y Eddie intentaba sabotearle las gafas con el pie, pero no se abrazaban. Más bien, él lo mareaba hasta que Eddie se hartaba de soportar su peso en la espalda o la cabeza, o de que Richie le besara la mejilla, y se lo sacudía de encima sin muchas ceremonias.

Ahora, sin embargo, sí que se abrazan. Eddie se deja caer contra él, hecho polvo. Nota los dedos de Richie en la espalda, su respiración contra la oreja. Colonia demasiado fuerte para su gusto y una nota distinta, _dulce_, como los caramelos para la tos que venden en la botica. La patilla de sus gafas debería clavársele en el pómulo, pero en su lugar solo hay piel, hueso y un afeitado de hace dos días. Durante esa última semana, Eddie ha recibido fotos suyas suficientes como para acostumbrarse a verlo sin gafas. Incluso lo ha visto en la tele.

Es _raro_, a pesar de todo. Richie Tozier _sin_ gafas.

—Richie, sé que teníamos un acuerdo —musita, sin saber dónde meterse, pero prefiriendo poner las cartas sobre la mesa cuanto antes—, pero creo que voy a tardar un par de meses en pagart…

Richie le propina un cogotazo. Las cejas arqueadas.

—¿En serio, Eddie? ¿Llevas una semana sin verme y lo primero que haces es hablarme de dinero?

Eddie quiere razonar con él, pero Richie desoye sus protestas y se adentra en la casa a través de la puerta que conecta con el garaje. Recorren un pasillo angosto antes de salir a una cocina de acero inoxidable. Una isla de granito flanqueada por dos taburetes color crudo se erige bajo una campana extractora reluciente.

—Bienvenido a la Residencia Tozier —lo guía, haciendo un ademán en forma de abanico—. Iba a ponerle _Neverland 2.0_, pero mi mánager dijo que habría padres a los que no les haría mucha gracia.

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Tenemos tostadora, sandwichera, horno —recita, abriendo y cerrando armarios—, Thermomix, batidora, crepera…

—Dime la verdad, ¿utilizas la mitad de estos cachivaches? —inquiere Eddie, inspeccionando el juego de sartenes, más limpias que una patena.

—A veces no me acuerdo de que los tengo.

—Ya.

Eddie lo sigue hasta la sala de estar, pero Richie se detiene teatralmente ante el hueco de la escalera.

—Y aquí está —hace un redoble de tambores antes de abrir una puerta corredera—: ¡mi legión de robots Roomba!

—¿Por qué tienes tres? —masculla Eddie después de contarlos.

—Porque son graciosos —responde Richie, como si Eddie acabase de preguntar cuánto es cuatro por cuatro—. Cuando hace mal tiempo o tengo pocas actuaciones los enciendo todos a la vez para que se peleen.

—Apasionante.

Consigue imprimirle el retintín irónico adecuado. ¿En el fondo? En el fondo sí que hay _algo_ de apasionante en oír parlotear a Richie sobre electrodomésticos con ese fervor, como si sus funciones no se limitasen a lo que figura en el manual de instrucciones. Como si formasen parte de un juego divertido.

Richie Tozier se ha vuelto… _hogareño_. Quién lo diría. Eddie se pregunta si será de esos que pierden alguna que otra tarde en una de esas tiendas plagadas de cajas decorativas de diferentes tamaños, bandejas para el desayuno, tazas con frases, tarros para guardar las galletas y las especias, lienzos de _cupcakes_, imanes para la nevera y marcos con capacidad para una decena de fotografías. Entre otros.

—Y este es mi hábitat natural —dice Richie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El salón está invadido por un _chaiselongue_ azul marino y muebles a juego que contrastan con la chimenea de mármol y las paredes claras, pero el objeto que llama la atención de Eddie es el más sobrio de toda la estancia.

—¿Tocas el piano? —inquiere Eddie, acercándose a los ventanales que recubren la parte frontal del dúplex. Supone que en realidad son espejos semiplateados, como los de las salas de interrogatorio de las dependencias policiales, porque cuando aparcó al otro lado de la verja, la fachada del edificio le pareció completamente opaca, impenetrable a la vista desde todos sus ángulos.

—¿No te lo había dicho? Tocar el piano es mi segundo trabajo —le explica Richie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Tengo problemas de insomnio, así que toco en vivo un par de noches a la semana.

El instrumento reposa en una esquina, imbuido en el aliento espectral de la luna creciente que se proyecta a través de los ventanales. Liso como la superficie de un lago. Eddie pasa el dedo por el atril. Ni una sola mota de polvo.

—¿Dónde?

—En un local, a diez minutos en coche de aquí —sonríe, y deben ser las gafas. Debe ser su ausencia la que hace que a Eddie le _afecte _lo que dice a continuación—. Si te portas bien puede que te lleve alguna vez.

_Yo siempre me porto bien,_ es lo que va a responderle, pero cambia de opinión. Su olfato de analista de riesgos detecta altas probabilidades de que Richie le conteste 1) no tan bien como tu madre o 2) entonces puede que te lleve _siempre. _A cada cual peor. Es una batalla perdida de antemano, y Eddie sabe cuándo retirarse a tiempo.

—¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Tocar el piano en ese local?

—A lo mejor me da tiempo a hacer algo más. Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si estás despierto cuando vuelva o no.

Por un momento, Eddie cree que Richie está haciéndolo a propósito. Es su naturaleza, después de todo. Resultar irritante, buscarle tres patas al gato, tomarle el pelo a todo lo que se mueve, _flirtear_. Flirtear con _él_. Hasta que sucede algo inédito.

—Quiero decir —se apresura a aclarar—; los conciertos no suelen durar más de dos horas, y a lo mejor te apetece ver una peli después de descansar un poco.

Ha enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo oscuro y rizado. Y ha _reculado_. Richie reculando en una broma que él mismo ha hecho.

A menos que no fuera una broma, y acabe de darse cuenta de que ha dicho algo con doble sentido. _Pero sigue siendo Richie_. Sigue siendo Richie, y es extraño verlo retractarse en vez de aprovechar esa pulla intencional y estirarla al máximo, como si fuese un chicle.

—Claro —murmura Eddie—. Una peli.

—Sí.

—Bien.

El tiempo cae entre ellos convertido en granos de arena dentro de un reloj, como si ambos hubiesen olvidado un guión previamente memorizado y se hubieran quedado en blanco, sin saber hacia dónde avanzar.

—Bien.

Por suerte, Richie parece recordar que el tour no ha terminado, porque gira sobre sus talones y le enseña el aseo de la primera planta y su estudio, presidido por un gran reloj de cuarzo, cortesía del representante de una casa discográfica. Alterna instrucciones sobre la manera correcta de utilizar la calefacción con datos relativos a la época o las circunstancias en las que adquirió o le regalaron esto y aquello, y Eddie lo escucha sin interrumpirle.

—Esta es mi habitación —señala la primera puerta a la derecha de la segunda planta—. La tuya está justo al lado. Era para los invitados, pero la he acondicionado. Y por acondicionar quiero decir que he sacado todas las antiguallas que había acumulado durante la última década, porque la utilizaba de cuarto trastero. Me has venido bien para combatir el Síndrome de Diógenes.

Eddie formula la pregunta sin detenerse a evaluar que tal vez sería mejor no hacerla.

—¿Tus invitados pueden dormir rodeados de porquería?

—Te sorprenderías, Eddie Espagueti.

—¿Cómo lo hacen?

—Quedándose en mi habitación.

Oh.

_Oh._

Es más de lo que quería saber. Información no clasificada.

—Ah.

—Sí.

Mira en derredor, buscando algún elemento ornamental hacia el que desviar la atención. Armarios empotrados, varios libros de George R. R. Martin amontonados sobre la mesita de noche, un espejo en el techo.

_Un espejo en el techo._

Eddie se queda boquiabierto. Intenta corregir el gesto y volverlo neutro, pero es demasiado tarde. Richie lo ha visto y sonríe de medio lado, la barbilla apuntando hacia la moqueta color camel. Un mocoso tramando una travesura.

—¿Tienes alguna duda, Eds? —todo elocuencia. Tiene la poca vergüenza de poner cara de no haber roto un plato jamás. Eddie nota cómo exprime todo su autocontrol para reprimir la risotada.

Se ajusta la mochila al hombro, apretando la quijada.

—No. En absoluto.

Hay dos puertas más dentro del dormitorio. Una da al vestidor de Richie y la otra a un cuarto de baño privado. La habitación de Eddie es prácticamente una gemela de la suya, aunque está considerablemente menos sobrecargada, lo cual le proporciona esa apariencia impersonal de la que adolecen los sitios inhabitados. No hay cuadros, frascos vacíos de colonia ni ropa sobresaliendo de los cajones. Nada que delate que haya podido pertenecerle a alguien antes que a él.

Por alguna razón, esa certeza hace que experimente una satisfacción extraña.

—¿Y bien? —escucha a su espalda.

Al volverse se encuentra con las facciones expectantes de Richie, aguardando un veredicto bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Es… —comienza, aclarándose la garganta.

Pero Richie no llega a saber qué le parece su nuevo cuarto, porque una melodía de jazz resuena con potencia dentro de su bolsillo, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Saca el móvil dirigiéndole a Eddie una mirada de disculpa y sale al pasillo para contestar la llamada.

Eddie aprovecha su momentánea ausencia para depositar la mochila sobre la cama e inspeccionar el lavabo. Pasa un dedo por los azulejos y por las repisas marmóreas y se mira la yema en busca de suciedad, sin éxito. Las superficies están impolutas. A pesar de ello, se frota entre los nudillos con la pastilla de jabón de argán que encuentra junto al lavamanos. También hay un recipiente con gel líquido, como si Richie hubiese sido incapaz de decidir cuál podría preferir Eddie y hubiera preferido no arriesgarse. Un montoncito de toallas canela reposa sobre el bidé, coronado por una esponja de malla y un patito de goma.

Lo inunda un súbito arrebato de afecto. _Un patito de goma_. Desde que tiene uso de memoria, Eddie ha intentado amoldarse a lo que su madre esperaba de él y al conocer e Myra, el círculo vicioso había seguido ese curso natural. Eddie lo intuye. Richie y él llevan décadas sin verse. Han cambiado, pero hay partes de él que permanecen intactas desde que eran críos, y su sentido de la organización es una de esas partes. Eddie lo sabe. Que no se trata únicamente del cuarto de invitados. Que antes de que Richie acudiese a la llamada de Mike, esa casa no rezumaba pulcritud por todos sus flancos como lo hace ahora.

Se está esforzando tanto por hacerle sentir a salvo; por _adaptarse_ a lo que podría querer y proporcionarle un espacio que Eddie pueda convertir en suyo, que le desarma por completo. Como un diente de algodón ante un soplido brusco.

—Aquí estás —dice Richie, asomándose con apuro desde el umbral de la puerta—. Lo siento, Eds. Me están esperando. Se me ha echado el tiempo encima. Vivimos en una sociedad competitiva, ¿sabes? Te retrasas un minuto y ya hay rastrillos levantados y antorchas encendidas —se excusa, haciendo el amago de recolocarse las gafas, hasta que se percata de que no las lleva puestas—. Hay arroz al vapor y pavo con salsa de manzana en la nevera, por si tienes hambre —se despide, apuntándose a la sien con el índice y el corazón y luego a él.

—Richie —se oye decir.

_¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de todo esto?_

—Dime.

—No desafines mucho.

Richie le saca la lengua como un niñato gamberro antes de marcharse a zancadas y segundos después, sus pasos desaparecen escaleras abajo.

_Pienso que es mucho más de lo que esperaba._

En defensa de Eddie, hay que decir que intenta mantener su promesa de esperar a que Richie vuelva del concierto. Por eso se baña sin prisas, frotándose con la esponja tras las orejas, tomándose su tiempo para hacerse las curas de turno en la mejilla y cambiarse el vendaje. Para cuando se pone el pijama que se ha traído en la mochila, los párpados comienzan a pesarle. Se cepilla los dientes dos veces. La adjudica un sitio a la mercromina y a las gasas en uno de los estantes del baño, guarda la mochila en el armario de la habitación y explora el resto de la segunda planta. No hay mucho más. Solo un cuartito para hacer la colada y al final del corredor, una puerta corredera que desemboca en un balcón.

Eddie la abre, se deja caer en una de las dos sillas plegables que rodean una mesita de té y se pregunta si es una coincidencia que en la cocina también hubiese un par de taburetes. Si siempre ha habido una pareja de asientos en cada estancia, o si antes de que él viniese había solo una silla, un taburete.

El hilo de sus cavilaciones se va volviendo difuso conforme transcurren los minutos. La brisa nocturna de California es acogedora. Le da una bienvenida silenciosa y cálida que lo adormece, invitándolo a rendirse y a confiar en que Richie y él estarán bien, en que verán al resto cuando la Navidad nieve sobre Estados Unidos, en que pronto dará con un piso en el que se encontrará a gusto.

A la tercera cabezada, opta por volver dentro y coger prestado uno de los libros de Richie para mantenerse concentrado en algo. Se lo lleva a su cuarto y al tumbarse en la cama, no es capaz de pasar de la segunda página.

* * *

Si bien Richie no esperaba encontrarse a Eddie despierto al regresar a casa, le sorprende despertarse antes que él. Le basta un rápido vistazo a la nevera y a la despensa para percatarse de que anoche se fue al catre sin cenar.

Con razón está tan flacucho.

_Es decir,_ Eddie no está en los huesos pero salta a la vista que podría alimentarse mejor, _no me jodas_. Es de esas personas para las que comer es un mero trámite; uno que están dispuestos a posponer si hay mucho lío en la oficina. Richie no concibe cómo alguien puede quedarse dormido con el estómago vacío. No le parece un comportamiento _civilizado_.

Se pone manos a la obra, decidido a tirarlo de la cama abajo cuando termine de preparar el desayuno. Mide las cantidades que necesita y pilla un bol en el que echa harina, levadura, azúcar y sal. Bate dos huevos mientras la mantequilla se derrite al baño María y al acabar, lo mezcla todo con un chorro de leche.

La última tortita abandona la sartén con auxilio de la espátula. Hay tres en cada plato. Doradas, de un dorado irregular, pertrechadas entre una jarra de zumo, un tarro de mermelada de fresa y otro de sirope de arce.

Richie se lava las manos y se las seca en la trasera del pantalón de chándal que utiliza para dormir, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Tiene la decencia de tocar antes de entrar. Eddie le contesta algo ininteligible y Richie gira el pomo.

—¿Qué haces, Eds? —resopla con jocosidad, abriendo la puerta—. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que hagas guarradas debajo de las sábanas siempre que seas tú el que las lav…

Enmudece.

Enmudece, porque al contrario de lo que pensaba, Eddie hace rato que está en planta. Vistiéndose. Lo fulmina con cara de malas pulgas, balbuceando alguna paparrucha sobre la privacidad. El pantalón sin abrochar alrededor de la uve de las caderas.

Y esas florituras negruzcas que le recubren los brazos y el torso no pueden ser lo que Richie cree que son.

No pueden, porque si lo son, Richie está verdaderamente jodido.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y hasta _ocho_ tatuajes le recubren la piel, y Richie reprime la tentación de preguntarle a Eddie si todavía tiene su viejo inhalador, porque _sorpresa_, ahora es él quien lo necesita.


	3. Join the circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡feliz Navidad! Espero que lo estés pasando genial en estas fechas :D Si no te gustan, por otra parte, te mando mucha fuerza para que puedas sobrellevarlas hasta que terminen. No sabía si hacer estas aclaraciones, pero por si acaso: que trate de imitar el humor de Richie en sus intervenciones no significa que lo comparta, únicamente intento apegarme a su personaje en la medida de lo posible. Y me gustan mucho los clichés ;; No me enrollo más, ¡nos leemos en 2020! C:

_“I could join the circus, you could sell your hair,_

_I could learn to walk the line or learn to train the bears”_

* * *

Eddie no se da cuenta de lo solariega y amplia que es la casa de Richie hasta que está sentado en su cocina desayunando tortitas. _Me gusta_, piensa. Aunque hay demasiados trastos inservibles desperdigados por aquí y por allá, constituyen esa clase de exceso desordenado típico de un hogar. Definitivamente: cuando empiece a buscar piso no estaría mal encontrar algo así. Más pequeño y menos recargado, pero igual de luminoso. Va a comentárselo a Richie, pero se abstiene al fijarse en el gesto absorto de su amigo.

Al otro lado de la isla de granito Richie marea con parsimonia la bolsita de tila, ayudándose de la cuchara. Tiene la mirada perdida en el papel poroso que recubre la hierba seca, y a Eddie se le ocurre que si llevara gafas, el vapor que asciende de la taza se las empañaría.

Aprovecha el silencio (roto únicamente por el sonsonete metálico de los cubiertos contra la cerámica de la vajilla) para observar mejor el entorno y captar detalles que pasó por alto horas atrás, ya que cuando había llegado a Beverly Hills el día anterior, hacía ya un par de horas que había oscurecido. Eddie tenía la espalda hecha un Cristo, el cuello más tieso que el palo de una escoba y los metacarpianos agarrotados a base de haber aferrado el volante de su Cadillac durante horas. Pese a que esa mañana seguía cansado, el ambiente que se respiraba en la primera planta del dúplex, imbuido del aroma a mantequilla derretida y a naranjas recién exprimidas, lo animaba a ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Richie le había ofrecido ayuda con su equipaje, de manera que si se organizaban bien, Eddie podría dedicar la tarde a familiarizarse con el barrio para memorizar dónde se encontraban los principales puntos de interés. Sus prioridades eran conocer la ubicación del hospital más próximo, las gasolineras, las farmacias, los centros de salud y los supermercados. Richie le había repetido por activa y por pasiva que estaban aprovisionados como para sobrevivir durante semanas a un apocalipsis zombi sin salir al exterior, pero Eddie sospechaba que el muy bastardo pretendía correr con los gastos de la comida en solitario en cuanto esta comenzara a escasear, y no pensaba permitírselo.

—La espalda me va a matar un día de estos —refunfuña Richie, revolviéndose en su asiento y frotándose unas ojeras incipientes.

_Por fin_. Un filón. Achaques y contracturas. Domina el tema.

—¿Muchas horas seguidas tocando el piano?

—Hace unos años apenas lo notaba —gruñe—. Ya no tengo tanto aguante como antes.

—Tienes aguante para lo que te interesa —se le escapa a Eddie. Así, de la nada. Agradece que Richie se ría bajito y no lo mire con extrañeza porque _verdaderamente_, ignora de dónde ha nacido el impulso de soltarle algo así. Richie es quien domina los dobles sentidos. Los despliega como cepos de caza y él es el pringado que cae redondo en todos y cada uno de ellos. Cada uno tiene su rol y alterarlo podría ser catastrófico—. No sabía que tomaras tila —deja caer, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Si Richie lo nota, no comenta nada al respecto. Lleva muy callado desde que fue a buscarlo a su habitación hace un rato, aunque tal vez sería más preciso decir que había irrumpido en ella como un vendaval.

—Yo tampoco —confiesa, dándole un sorbo a la infusión y esbozando una mueca de desagrado—. Joder, no sé si está caducada o si su sabor es naturalmente asqueroso.

—Se supone que debería relajarte.

—¿Relajarme? No te imaginas cómo echo de menos beber dos latas diarias de Dr Pepper, Eds. Éramos felices y no lo sabíamos.

—¿No eres más feliz ahora que tienes menos probabilidades de sufrir una amputación de rodillas para abajo a causa de la diabetes?

Richie deja escapar una risita fastidiada. Apura la taza solo para extraer el saquito con los posos y sustituirlo por una buena dosis de naranjada.

—Mucho mejor —suspira, perdiendo poco a poco la rigidez que se le había instalado en la mandíbula minutos atrás—. Entonces… —carraspea, mirándolo de reojo.

—Qué.

—Tatuajes —en vista de que Eddie parece perdido, Richie hace un ademán con la mano. Señalándolo.

—Ah —contesta, lamiéndose una gota de sirope de la comisura del labio—. Los has visto.

_Por supuesto que los he visto._ Eddie se ha puesto un polo color caqui, de forma que ahora Richie únicamente puede divisar el tatuaje de su antebrazo izquierdo, pero _sabe_ que los demás están ahí.

Debajo de la ropa.

—Los he visto —coincide Richie, apoyando la cara en la mano, esforzándose por no mirarle la boca— y debo decir que no me lo esperaba de ti, Eds. Algunos consumimos infusiones a regañadientes y otros nos hemos vuelto el doble de Adam Levine, aparentemente.

Eddie chasquea la lengua.

—No te pases. Solo son ocho —Richie se limita a arquear las cejas—. El primero fue el que más me costó —admite Eddie—. El estudio tenía muy buenas referencias, no había ni una sola queja respecto a la esterilización de las agujas y los diseños eran muy buenos —sonríe al recordarlo—. Pedí cita dos veces y en ambas ocasiones me planté en la puerta, di dos vueltas a la manzana y volví a mi apartamento.

Al imaginárselo, a Richie se le escapa una risotada.

—¿Qué hizo que la tercera cita fuese diferente?

Eddie no responde inmediatamente.

—No lo sé —dice al final—. Sabía que Myra los detestaba. Por aquella época discutíamos mucho.

—¿Lo hiciste para cabrearla todavía más? —apunta Richie, anonadado—. Pensaba que habría una razón filosófica y profunda, una epopeya en la que Eddie Espagueti superaba su miedo irracional a tener tinta en la piel permanentemente.

—Creo que he cubierto mi cupo de actos heroicos para lo que me queda de vida.

Eddie no emplea un tono cortante, pero Richie tampoco está seguro de que se encuentre cómodo con los derroteros que ha tomado la conversación, así que tarda un par de minutos en volver a hablar.

—Tiene que haber algo más.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que quiero decir —gesticula, como si ese fuera solo otro monólogo y Eddie su público— es que _vale_, te compro que el primero te lo hicieras para que tu esposa se enfadase, pero los demás…

—Quería que me dejase.

Richie enmudece de golpe.

—Quería decepcionarla lo suficiente para que me dejara, pero no funcionó. Los demás me los hice porque —intenta dar con las palabras—, no sé, eran como una válvula de escape. Algo que sacaba de quicio a las personas que me habían marcado las pautas que debía seguir. Me gustaba la sensación de… de saber que me estaba saliendo del tiesto. Dios —bufa, abochornado—, suena a chiquillada.

—A mí no me lo parece —dice Richie, y a Eddie le basta mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que está siendo sincero—, pero tengo una idea para que deje de parecértelo a ti también.

—Miedo me das.

—Ahora ya no estás con Myra, ¿no? —inquiere Richie, ignorando el retintín de su último comentario. Eddie niega lentamente con la cabeza—. Bien, pues vamos a hacer lo siguiente: una vez que las aguas se hayan calmado un poco y te hayas asentado en tu nuevo trabajo, voy a acompañarte a un estudio y saldrás de él con tu noveno tatuaje —ejecuta un estiramiento con los brazos hasta que Eddie oye un crujido. Ha leído sobre ello; sobre la implosión del gas disuelto en el líquido sinovial intraarticular que lo genera. Prefiere recitar explicaciones científicas mentalmente antes que fijarse en los dos centímetros de piel que asoman entre la cinturilla del pantalón tejano y el borde de la camisa de Richie—. Te lo harás porque realmente quieres, así que ve pensando en algo que te guste. Tienes tiempo.

Eddie da una cabezada seca. Como un autómata. No se percata de que Richie ha interpretado su asentimiento como una señal de aprobación hasta que su amigo baja los brazos con un gesto de satisfacción relajada, la camisa vuelve a su posición y se incorpora de la silla para recoger y poner el lavavajillas.

_¿Acabo de prometerle que voy a hacerme otro tatuaje? Vale. Sí. Mierda._

—Por cierto —añade, volviéndose hacia él como si acabara de recordar algo. Rebuscando en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Ten, Eds. Una copia de las llaves y el segundo mando del garaje.

Se los entrega sin reservas. Una vez que están en poder de Eddie, Richie se retuerce las manos con disimulo, como si estuviera esperando una queja o un “esto es demasiado” que nunca llegan.

* * *

Los próximos días transcurren con una celeridad pasmosa.

Richie y él apenas coinciden porque la jornada de trabajo de Eddie comienza a las ocho de la mañana y concluye a las cinco de la tarde. Tiene una pausa al mediodía, pero no le compensa regresar a la casa de Richie para almorzar. Los empleados de la compañía cuentan con un bono que les permite costearse un menú nada desdeñable en los restaurantes cercanos a la sucursal, de manera que Eddie dispone del tiempo justo para hacer su pedido, comer y volver a la faena. Siempre ha tenido debilidad por la gastronomía inglesa (para disgusto de Richie, quien opina que toda la comida que ha parido Gran Bretaña es demasiado _densa _y pesada_), _de manera que aunque suele pedir crema de zanahorias o sopa de remolacha como primer plato, de segundo encarga pastel de riñones, _roast beef _con puré de patatas o chuletas de cerdo.

Cuando vivía en Queens nunca tomaba postre. Desde hace un par de semanas, sin embargo, se ha hecho costumbre que Eddie aparque su Cadillac junto al coche de Richie, recorra el pasadizo que conecta el garaje con la cocina y saque su tupper del maletín. Normalmente, Richie ya está vestido cuando él llega. Ambos se sientan alrededor de la isla de granito y comparten lo que toque ese día. Un trozo de brownie, una porción de tarta de melaza o una tartaleta de fresas y crema. Rajan acerca de los clientes más recalcitrantes de Eddie y discuten posibles modificaciones y mejoras en el último monólogo de Richie.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? No puedes poner _esto_, Richie —resopla, punteando con el bolígrafo un párrafo particularmente mordaz. Mordisqueando su tenedor con restos de gelatina de limón—. Los republicanos te van a crucificar. Con razón tu representante está empeñado en que sean otros los que te escriban las líneas.

—Querella arriba, querella abajo; ya me han metido siete en lo que va de legislatura, una más me hará cosquillas.

A pesar de su despreocupación, tras quince minutos de ardua negociación y un progresivo fruncimiento del entrecejo de Eddie, Richie claudica y convierte su crítica política en una alusión más sutil. Una vez han terminado de revisar el borrador, se trasladan al salón y encienden la tele para ver los titulares. En medio del informativo de última hora sobre el avance de un conato de incendio en California (a Eddie le mortifica no haber sopesado ese factor de riesgo antes de emprender la mudanza, pero el daño ya está hecho), Richie baja el volumen y aguza el oído.

—¿Ese es tu móvil, Eds?

Eddie se levanta como un resorte y va hacia la cocina. Su maletín emite una pequeña vibración sobre la estructura granítica.

—Richie, compórtate —le advierte al descubrir de quién es la llamada entrante.

Lo vigila con reproche desde el arco que separa la cocina de la sala de estar. Refugiado detrás de su botellín de cerveza sin alcohol, Richie le devuelve una mirada ultrajada.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto, se te da fatal —espeta antes de descolgar—. Hola, Myra.

El tono de su mujer es frío como un témpano, y no hace más que recrudecerse en cuanto Richie adopta el timbre de lo que él considera que es una cubana de mediana edad y comienza a preguntarle a voz en grito dónde ha escondido el ron.

—Todavía me cuesta creer —masculla Myra, altiva y ofendida— que lo hayas tirado todo por la borda para fugarte con una mujer tan ordinaria, Edward.

Eddie, ocupado tratando de asfixiar a Richie con uno de los cojines del sillón, atina a formular una disculpa vaga. Tras cinco minutos que se le hacen eternos, Myra se despide de él con brusquedad y corta sin que Eddie pueda hacer lo propio.

—No… tiene… gracia… —farfulla, acompañando cada palabra con un golpe del cojín—. ¡Eres un idiota, Richie!

Debajo de él, su amigo se protege el rostro con los codos. Riendo a mandíbula batiente. Intentando sujetarle las muñecas para que deje de atizarle. Tiene suerte de que la óptica todavía no le haya devuelto las gafas, porque Eddie se siente capaz de rompérselas.

—No tendría que recurrir a esto si le hubieses dicho desde el principio que te ibas conmigo, _Edward —_dice, empleando todas sus fuerzas en quitarse a Eddie de encima.

—¡Ya lo hemos hablado! ¡No quiero que sepa dónde estoy!

Forcejean hasta que Richie logra quitarle arrebatarle su arma acolchada y rellena de algodón. Por si acaso, le propina una patada al resto de almohadones, tirándolos del sofá. Lejos del alcance de Eddie.

—Pues lo va a acabar sabiendo tarde o temprano, Einstein —sentencia con rotundidad, recobrando el aliento—. Tal vez preferirías decírselo tú antes de que algún reportero del tres al cuarto te pesque deambulando por aquí con asiduidad, saque conclusiones precipitadas y el programa de turno tenga su comidilla para toda la semana.

—No tengo nada que decirle —insiste Eddie, ya sin forcejear—. Me ha llamado para contarme que el papeleo ya está finiquitado. Es oficial —dice, exhalando una bocanada de aire—. Estamos divorciados.

Richie le suelta solo para aplaudir enérgicamente. Eddie no puede evitar que se le escurra una sonrisa aliviada. Ni siquiera el puñetazo flojo que le propina en el hombro basta para que sus vítores cesen.

—Magnífico —opina Richie, solemne—. Aunque creía que vuestros abogados se encargaban de informaros de este tipo de cosas.

—El mío estará a punto de llamarme. Supongo que Myra se ha adelantado para poder decirme adiós. A su manera —añade.

Los ojos oscuros le centellean, la sonrisa es genuina y está tan radiante que Richie se plantea abrazarlo. O sea, como una posibilidad real. La posición no es la más adecuada, por otra parte. Eddie está prácticamente sobre él; las manos apoyadas contra el respaldo del sillón, una a cada lado de la cabeza desgreñada de Richie. Una rodilla junto a su cadera y la otra pierna flexionada. Quiere imprimirle el toque desenfadado que caracteriza a los gestos como ese cuando tienen lugar entre amigos. Que Eddie no tenga ganas de bañarse en lejía o de pillar un avión a Groenlandia cuando se separen.

Cree que se le notan las intenciones porque Eddie permanece inmóvil, como si intuyera que Richie está analizando hasta qué punto puede tomarse licencias con él.

El corazón se le hunde en el estómago, porque no sabe cómo interpretar su expectación. Eddie podría querer camaradería y un abrazo o sacarle los ojos con un destornillador. U otra cosa. Abre los labios para exteriorizar la duda y justo entonces, el teléfono de su amigo vuelve a sonar por segunda vez en la tarde.

Richie se sorprende diciéndole que debería contestar.

—Es el abogado —constata Eddie. Sin mostrar indicios de querer impedir que salte el buzón de voz.

Richie se repite. Como un loro.

—¿No vas a cogerlo? A lo mejor es importante.

Es un mecanismo defensivo que no puede controlar, porque si desvía hacia Eddie el peso de llevar a cabo una acción se libra de tener que ejecutarla él.

Unos segundos después su amigo se ha sentado, está teniendo una conversación desganada pero educada con el letrado y Richie puede divisar cómo la oportunidad que se les presentó segundos atrás va empequeñeciendo hasta disolverse, como una pastilla de sal de frutas.

Cinco minutos después, anuncia que se marcha al estudio.

* * *

Una semana más tarde (afortunadamente para Eddie), Richie recupera sus gafas.

Vuelve con ellas puestas de la óptica y es una tontería, realmente, porque las lentes son transparentes y ciertamente frágiles, pero de alguna forma Eddie siente que hacen las veces de barrera de seguridad entre ellos: que les recuerdan quiénes son y qué hacen compartiendo el mismo espacio. Le devuelven a Richie esa familiaridad inofensiva que a Eddie le cuesta encontrar en ciertas situaciones, como cuando cenan fuera y Richie le cede la silla, le pone pasta en el cepillo de dientes después de desayunar o se deja colocar el cuello de la cazadora antes de salir.

Siempre se le han dado bien los bloqueos emocionales; encerrar incógnitas que no sabe despejar a base de lógica y raciocinio en compartimientos cerebrales y echarles el candado hasta que mueren de inanición. No obstante, resulta complicado seguir el procedimiento habitual cuando el detonante de esas incógnitas vive bajo el mismo techo que él.

Por las noches, sumido en esa etapa de duermevela que oscila entre la consciencia y el sueño ligero, Eddie deja de pensar en la junta que tuvo esa tarde y en las nuevas directrices sobre privacidad de datos de la empresa y su mente escora hacia otra parte. Le da vueltas al intento de humillación que Pennywise orquestó contra Richie hace casi un mes. “Tienes un público atento; aunque uno de los espectadores haya decidido darse de baja permanentemente, tienes un tema interesante y, ¡mira! El chico que te gusta ha venido a verte”. En aquel momento, Eddie había estado plenamente convencido de que aquella insinuación había sido solo uno de los múltiples métodos que Pennywise conocía para manipularlos y jugar con sus temores más profundos. No ponía en tela de juicio la orientación sexual de Richie. Su amigo no solía hablar de chicos, pero ambos intercambiaban comentarios anecdóticos sobre relaciones pasadas de higos a brevas, y mientras que Eddie únicamente tenía de referencia a Myra, las conquistas de Richie siempre se llamaban Dave, Jonathan e incluso Eustaquio.

—¿Cuántos años tenía ese? ¿Ochenta? —se había mofado mientras planchaba la camisa que se pondría para la reunión con inversores que tendría a la mañana siguiente. Desde el sofá, Richie había levantado la mirada de la maqueta del transatlántico en la que llevaba enfrascado desde el día anterior.

—Tus prejuicios son abrumadores, Eds.

—Te lo estoy preguntando en serio, Richie. La gente de nuestra quinta no se llama así.

—¿De “nuestra quinta”? —resopla, divertido—. Para empezar, la gente de nuestra _edad_ no utiliza esa expresión —Richie sonríe con satisfacción al toparse con su expresión contrariada—. Buen intento, Matusalén. Eres _tan_ adorable cuando intentas hacerte el moderno.

—Cállate.

—No puedo resistirme a los buenos modales —ironiza, sujetando una pieza de madera entre los dientes (Eddie se reprime para no pontificar sobre las astillas y la sensibilidad de las encías) y volviendo a la faena—. Si me lo pides así tendré que hacerte caso.

Ver sus iniciales talladas en el Puente de los Besos simplemente había confirmado que Richie se había sentido atraído hacia él cuando eran críos, pero no tenía por qué significar que esos sentimientos siguieran vivos. Después de todo, habían pasado casi treinta años.

Para su congoja, hay noches en las que lo escucha tocar el piano negro de la sala de estar a través de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, y una parte de él se pregunta qué sucedería si estuviera equivocado y Richie no fuese tan distinto de Ben.

* * *

A mediados de otoño, Eddie tiene la primera pesadilla.

Ojos amarillos, dientes afilados y un retintín malévolo. No puede verlo con nitidez, porque están sumidos en una penumbra polvorienta que hiede a humedad. Sabe dónde está al notar la punzada en el brazo. La silueta del monstruo se recorta contra el halo rojizo y mortecino del atardecer que entra por los resquicios carcomidos de las ventanas cegadas de la casa de la calle Neibolt. Escucha cómo algo gotea. _Dup, dup, dup_. En cuanto Pennywise se mueve, la tenue claridad del exterior le ilumina la tez blanquecina. Un rastro de sangre fresca le resbala hasta la barbilla, manchando la pechera de su traje y encharcando el suelo de madera hinchada y destartalada. Con horror, Eddie observa una de sus manos parcialmente oculta por las chorreras de su atuendo. Entre los dedos largos, lánguidas, cuelgan unas gafas rotas a las que les falta una pata.

—Hola, Eddie.

Se despierta empapado en sudor, manoteando la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz. Las piernas enredadas en las sábanas y el pulso estrellándose visiblemente contra la piel. Aunque se repite como un mantra que no necesita el inhalador, le cuesta tanto respirar que se le nubla la visión, pero tampoco quiere cerrar los ojos porque le da la impresión de que las sombras de su cuarto podrían alargarse y cernirse sobre él en cualquier momento, de que algo podría reptar bajo la cama y hundirle las garras en las pantorrillas para arrastrarlo.

_Eres un adulto, eres un adulto, eres un adulto. Ya no puede haceros daño. Está muerto y Richie se encuentra bien. Puedes escuchar el piano desde aquí._

Trata de obligarse a seguir un patrón en la respiración. Utilizar las fosas nasales para inspirar y la boca para expulsar el aire. Contar los cajones del armario. Distraerse con tareas mecánicas que requieran un mínimo de concentración.

_Está muerto, Eddie. Lo matasteis entre todos. No va a volver._

Cinco minutos más tarde, se levanta y entra en el servicio dando tumbos. Se lava la cara con agua fría hasta que se le entumecen las mejillas. Le tiemblan los carrillos y las rodillas y tiene que sujetarse a la repisa del lavabo para que no le fallen, invadido por la certeza de que no va a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

_Eres adulto, Eddie. Eres adulto, mañana te toca madrugar y tienes miedo, y es normal._

Podría retomar el libro que tomó prestado de Richie la noche en que llegó. Ver vídeos en el móvil. Sabe que no serviría absolutamente de nada. Que se sentiría cada vez más cansado pero no podría conciliar el sueño.

_Es normal._

Se las arregla para salir al rellano y bajar las escaleras. Para cuando llega a la primera planta, Richie ha dejado de tocar y se ha levantado de la banqueta. El chándal que utiliza para dormir está mal colocado. Las costuras no reposan donde deberían y están torcidas, como si Richie se hubiera desvelado y bajado al salón sin molestarse en arreglarse la ropa. Somnoliento y saludable. _Vivo_. Se aproxima a él con el semblante preocupado, Eddie supone que por su forma errática de caminar.

—¿Qué sucede, Eds? —susurra—. Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

Eddie no se percata de que está llorando hasta que escucha su propia voz. Estrangulada y contenida.

—He visto un fantasma.

Se desploma en la banqueta en la que Richie estaba sentado hasta hace apenas un minuto, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la manga del pijama. Richie toma asiento a su lado, atando cabos.

—Desde que dejamos Derry… —reflexiona, subiéndose el puente de las gafas—… ¿no habías tenido ninguna pesadilla desde que dejamos Derry?

Eddie parpadea, confuso.

—No —responde, desgajando la pregunta hasta dar con la información que va implícita—. ¿Tú sí?

—Claro —admite Richie, y cabecea hacia el piano—. Por eso vengo aquí.

—Pensaba que te gustaba ensayar por las noches —confiesa Eddie, avergonzado por haberlo dado por hecho y no haber reconocido las señales.

—Me gusta —sonríe Richie, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Tocar me ayuda a recuperar la calma y a no comprarme un revólver para esconderlo debajo de la almohada. Si lo hiciera mi mobiliario sería queso gruyer en menos de una semana.

Eddie esboza una sonrisa débil.

—¿Crees que a los demás también les pasa?

—No lo sé —suspira Richie—. Se supone que a medida que nos alejamos de ese pueblucho vamos olvidándolo todo, pero como ahora hemos mantenido el contacto entre nosotros tal vez esté siendo más difícil. El puto poder de la amistad en todo su esplendor, Eddie Espagueti.

—Pero este es el primer sueño jodido que he tenido —recapitula Eddie, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, ¿por qué tienes _tú_ tantas pesadillas? Te oigo tocar el piano tres o cuatro veces por semana, y esas son las noches en las que no actúas en el local.

La luna hace que solo la mitad de la cara pensativa de Richie sea visible.

—Supongo que es algo así como lo que le pasó a Bev —dice al final—. Ella también estuvo atrapada en los fuegos fatuos. Nos veía morir en sueños.

—¿Tú también nos ves morir a todos? —inquiere Eddie, alarmado.

Esa vez, Richie tarda más en responder. Fija la vista en las punteras de sus pantuflas.

—No a todos —masculla, encarándolo—. A ti.

Eddie se estremece, pero le sostiene la mirada con valentía.

—¿Por qué?

—Te vi morir. En los fuegos fatuos —explica con renuencia—. Vi cómo me salvabas y te jactabas de haberlo matado —traga saliva—. Eso te apuñalaba por la espalda. No sé si lo derrotábamos sin ti o no, pero la gruta se derrumbaba y los demás querían dejarte ahí.

—¿Los demás?

Richie bufa, como si todo eso de sincerarse le estuviera haciendo sentir extremadamente violento.

—¿Cómo podría…? —murmura, exasperado—. Mira, sé que ese cerebro cuadriculado tuyo está sacando cuentas y llegando a la conclusión de que no habríamos sobrevivido si hubiésemos tenido que llegar a la superficie cargando contigo, pero…

—Pero nada —lo ataja Eddie—. Sabes perfectamente que habría querido que os salvarais a toda costa.

—Y yo te juro que habrían tenido que arrastrarme para que te dejase atrás.

Eddie abre la boca para replicar, pero la cierra enseguida. Completamente en blanco. _Han pasado casi treinta años. _Han pasado casi treinta años, pero Richie asegura que tendrían que llevárselo a rastras si él cayera en combate y tuviesen que huir a toda prisa, lo cual significa que preferiría asumir la posibilidad de morir en el proceso antes que abandonarlo. ¿Haría lo mismo el resto de los perdedores? Eddie lo duda. _Bueno_. Puede que Ben lo hiciese por Beverly. Y viceversa.

¿Estaría dispuesto Eddie a hacerlo por Richie?

Las primeras notas de una canción lo sacan de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Richie. Las ojeras violáceas de su amigo están mucho más pronunciadas que las que Eddie tendrá mañana.

A continuación, ambos mantienen una especie de diálogo no verbal en el que Richie quiere saber si le importa que siga tocando el piano y Eddie le pregunta si puede quedarse a escuchar.

Se trata de una melodía suave y nostálgica y cuando su amigo comienza a cantar en voz baja (casi un tarareo), Eddie no bromea sugiriéndole que como siga así va a llover, porque no es ningún mentiroso y puede reconocer que en fin, Richie canta bien. Fluido y ligeramente nasal. Sencillamente lo escucha y lo _sabe_. Canta bien y si no fuera porque hay un instrumento adornando la letra, Eddie juraría que está hablando con él. Richie canta que deberían irse a dormir; que debería pasar ahí la noche, y que mientras tanto él se quedará vigilando cómo el mundo que los rodea vive y muere. Canta sobre tumbarse en el césped y bailar para las estrellas, porque tal vez alguna mire hacia abajo y les cuente quiénes son.

—_We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, _Eddie_, we might fall._

Eddie pone la mano en el fuego a que su nombre no forma parte del estribillo, pero Richie sigue concentrado en el teclado, así que no puede ver cómo se las orejas se le ponen rojas y unas manchitas sonrosadas se extienden a lo largo del tabique de su nariz. Se acentúan cuando, un par de estrofas después, Richie dice que ahora son mayores.

—_Now that we are older, I remember you…_

Ahora son mayores y Richie recuerda a Eddie intentando enseñarle cómo debía hacer las cosas.

—_Now that we are older, I remember youth… now that we are close to death and close to finding truth!_

Son mayores y Richie recuerda la juventud, porque ahora están más cerca de la muerte y de averiguar la verdad, y Eddie cree que tal vez esa canción es de todo menos una elección al azar, pero no lo interrumpe para decírselo porque Richie parece haber tenido suficiente ración de confesiones por hoy, y ambos están agotados. Le apetece más que siga tocando el piano, porque así no tiene que hablar y puede escucharlo cantar, y de esa manera es mucho menos complicado.

Un cuarto de hora después, comienzan a pesarle los párpados. Richie opta por pasar por alto los primeros dos bandazos de su mentón contra el pecho, pero al tercero propone que suban a dormir.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi habitación?

Eddie contesta antes de que Richie se eche para atrás o balbucee alguna estupidez como “solo por esta noche”.

—Sí.

Llegados a ese punto, Eddie ha perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que se metió en un portal de viviendas en alquiler para buscar un piso.

* * *

Se convierte en una más de sus rutinas. Dormir en la habitación de Richie. La primera noche fue ridícula porque Richie dividió el colchón con media tonelada de almohadones para que Eddie no pudiese abrazarlo ni hacer piececitos con él (“ya te gustaría, imbécil”, había farfullado Eddie antes de taparse con el edredón hasta la coronilla y darle la espalda con dignidad), pero por lo demás, Eddie se acostumbra tan rápido a su presencia y a su respiración pausada que cuando llaman a Richie del local para que actúe, permanece en vela hasta que su amigo vuelve un par de horas después.

—Vente conmigo la próxima vez —le sugiere Richie entre bostezos a la mañana siguiente, mientras Eddie se viste a toda prisa (ha ido colonizando su armario, aunque la ropa que menos utiliza permanece en el cuarto de invitados) para marcharse a trabajar.

—¿De qué serviría eso? —resopla Eddie, buscando la pareja de su calcetín verde espinaca—. La cuestión es que tengo que aprender a dormir solo.

Prefiere decir eso que “tengo que aprender a dormir _sin ti_”, pero Richie no es tonto y lo pilla al vuelo.

—Te recuerdo que no toco todos los días —sonríe como un canalla, rascándose el cuello—. Puedes acompañarme al local, pedirte un zumo con sombrilla, pasar un buen rato dos noches a la semana y estudiar el arte de la autonomía emocional el resto de noches. ¿Qué me dices?

—Me lo pensaré —dice, encontrando el dichoso calcetín—. Y por cierto, la ingesta nocturna de fruta es un atentado contra la salud.

* * *

Dos días después, vuelven a llamar a Richie del _Marí Sanz Sainz, _que es como se llama el local en el que actúa, y Eddie lo interroga durante diez minutos porque _necesita_ conocer el protocolo y la etiqueta del sitio antes de empezar a vestirse.

—Pues mira, ahora que lo dices, a menos que tengas el pelo peinado a lo afro no van a dejarte pasar de la puerta.

—¿Y entonces por qué te dejan pasar a ti?

—Porque lo tengo rizado. No me mires así, es lo máximo a lo que los blancos podemos aspirar sin caer en la apropiación cultural.

Los recoge un amigo de Richie que está rapado y toca el saxofón. Saluda a Eddie por su nombre antes de que este se presente y no hace las preguntas de rigor (“a qué te dedicas”, “de qué os conocéis”), de manera que supone que Richie le ha puesto al día.

El _Marí Sanz Sainz_ no está mal. Tiene varios niveles poblados de puffs y confortables butacas, una tarima a la que se suben los músicos y una barra desde la que Eddie, botella de agua en mano, juzga y contempla el panorama. La gente aplaude al término de cada canción y a cambio, Richie siempre les devuelve una exagerada reverencia.

Parece tan contento que cuando horas después Eddie descubre que se olvidó de poner el despertador al volver a casa, se va al trabajo sin desayunar y ni por esas se arrepiente de haber trasnochado voluntariamente. Richie es harina de otro costal.

A las once de la mañana se planta en la fuente que hay frente a la empresa y lo llama para hacerle saber que va a invitarlo a desayunar.

—Richie, estoy ocupado —se opone Eddie, dejando a un lado el informe en el que está trabajando.

—Te va a dar un síncope como no pares hasta la hora del almuerzo. Tienes que comer algo.

—Puedo aguant…

—Como te desmayes a causa de la fatiga pienso aprovechar tu lapsus de inconsciencia para llamar a tu ex desde la ambulancia y decirle que te ha dado una sobredosis de heroína.

—No te atreverí…

—“Se está muriendo, Myra —solloza con voz quejumbrosa—. Apunta mi dirección para que vengas a visitarlo. Si no estira la pata, claro. Copia también la del cementerio más cercano, por si acaso”.

Diez minutos después, ambos están sentados en una terraza esperando a que les sirvan los gofres con plátano, mantequilla de cacahuete (Richie), fresas y Nutella (Eddie) que han pedido. Se dedican a soplar sus tazas de café con leche para que se enfríe antes. En otras circunstancias, Eddie encontraría agradable la decoración a base de macetas colgantes. Le confieren al sitio un aspecto selvático muy curioso.

Además de ellos, solo hay un grupo de ejecutivos que charlan animadamente y una chica ataviada con una gabardina color camel ensimismada en su móvil.

—No te van a despedir —insiste Richie por cuarta vez desde que llegaron a la cafetería—. Tu jefe te ha dicho que no había problema mientras fichases a la hora de entrada y de salida y te quedases currando durante el almuerzo. Tienes derecho a parar para comer, Eds, lo único que has hecho ha sido trastocar el horario. Es alquimia. Ya está.

—Para que conste —dice Eddie, todavía enfadado—, no he venido porque te crea capaz de llamar a Myra. Sé que no lo harías.

—¿Y entonces por qué has venido? —quiere saber Richie, fingiendo una inocencia nada convincente.

—Porque sí que te creo capaz de quedarte aquí plantado como un pasmarote toda la mañana. Me da lástima hacerte pasar por eso cuando podrías estar haciendo algo productivo.

—Esas son muchas palabras para decir que me echabas de menos —sentencia Richie, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo—. No, pero en serio: no te echarían aunque le prendieses fuego a la flor de pascua del director general. Eres lo mejor que tienen ahí dentro. Canela en rama, Eds. Tendrían que estar locos para dejarte escapar.

Eddie quiere seguir discutiendo, pero es una tarea titánica cuando Richie se comporta como un ser humano decente y se acuerda de cómo se hace un cumplido. Eddie no es consciente del hambre que tiene hasta que los gofres llegan humeando a la mesa y les da el primer bocado.

Ni siquiera la risita de Richie consigue que deje de prestarle atención a su plato.

—Podría dejar que volvieses a tu puesto _así_ —chasquea la lengua, incorporándose—, pero hoy me siento generoso.

Antes de que Eddie pueda preguntarle a qué se refiere, Richie le pasa el pulgar por la hendidura vertical que conecta la nariz con los labios. Una, dos y hasta tres veces.

—Tenías Nutella —resume, y se lleva el dedo a la boca.

Eddie se queda estupefacto.

—No puede ser.

—Palabra de Dios. Nutella.

—¡No me refiero a…! —exclama Eddie, boqueando—. ¡Eso ha sido asqueroso!

—Qué dices. ¿Es porque soy ateo o porque no te desagrada su sutil sabor a avellanas?

—¡_Richie_!

A dos mesas de ellos, la chica de la gabardina se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo. Paga la cuenta y sale apresuradamente de la cafetería. Una vez fuera, marca un número y tres toques después, le anuncia con emoción a su interlocutor.

—Abre tu correo y mira las fotos que te acabo de mandar, Arnold —conteniendo la emoción a duras penas—. He estado _semanas_ esperando a que tuviesen un gesto como este. Te he enviado una carpeta con todo el material que he recopilado. ¡Mañana seremos récord en ventas!


	4. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡aquí está el penúltimo capítulo! Espero poder meter en el último todo lo que quiero, pero si veo que me va a quedar muy largo meto un epílogo y se acabó C: Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo y espero que tú disfrutes leyendo nun

“_Tell me are you crazy, did you mind the cold?_

_Tell me are you comfortable if comfortable at all?”_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Richie está babeando contra la almohada en una postura muy similar a la que adoptaría el cadáver de alguien que se ha precipitado desde un noveno piso. Si rodeasen el contorno con tiza y después levantasen ambos cuerpos sería imposible distinguir a Richie del fiambre.

Esa noche no ha tenido pesadillas. Ni rastro de ojos dorados, fauces abiertas de par en par ni globos rojos. Desde que Eddie duerme con él su decanso ha mejorado considerablemente, aunque todavía tiene que recurrir al piano una o dos noches por semana. En esos momentos, no obstante, sueña que navega por un río repleto de ranas a lomos de un _Toblerone_ gigante de chocolate blanco. Acaba de percatarse de que las ranas son en realidad _Oreos_ que croan cuando el teléfono suena con estridencia.

Gruñe un par de blasfemias que sonrojarían al mismísimo diablo, palpa la mesilla hasta colgar la llamada y se da la vuelta tirando de la sábana con los pies, determinado a seguir durmiendo durante un par de horas más. Intenta volver a sintonizar su fantasía de cacao. A juzgar por la claridad plateada que invade la habitación a través de las rendijas de las persianas, Richie imagina que hace rato que Eddie se ha marchado a trabajar.

Sus planes comienzan a torcerse con la segunda llamada. El ruidito repetitivo del tono que él mismo seleccionó al comprarlo termina por desvelarlo completamente y Richie suspira fastidiado. _Joder._ Si su vida laboral estuviera sujeta a un horario fijo haría años que habría silenciado el maldito teléfono.

Resignado a tener que levantarse y prepararse un café para sobrellevar el madrugón involuntario, Richie se restriega las legañas, incorporándose y buscando las gafas. Se las coloca con la tosquedad propia de la inactividad nocturna continuada y frunce el ceño antes de descolgar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, aclarándose la ronquera con un carraspeo.

Su representante deja escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

—_¿No has entrado en WhatsApp?_

—Mira Mitchell, todavía es muy temprano, así que por tu bien espero que se haya desencadenado un apocalipsis zombi altamente contagioso y que las cúpulas mundiales estén buscando cómicos para entretener a los supervivientes en los búnkers, porque de lo contrario…

—_Cierra el pico y abre la imagen que te he mandado. Jesús, Richie. No te bastaba el rifirrafe que hemos tenido con los republicanos este año. Tenías que volverte la última diana de la prensa rosa. Cualquier día de estos te mando a la mierda, así de claro. No ganamos para disgustos contigo._

Antes de que Richie pueda replicar, Mitchell corta en medio de una marejada de suspiros de resentimiento.

En el fondo, sabe exactamente (o no, pero se hace un boceto mental bastante fiel) lo que va a ver antes de descargar la imagen que Mitchell le ha mandado.

“_¡MÁS QUE AMIGOS!_

_Richie Tozier, quien siempre se ha mostrado extremadamente reservado con su vida sentimental, podría haber encontrado el amor en el ejecutivo de una multinacional. ¡Tenemos las fotos que lo demuestran! (Páginas 13-17)”._

Lo _sabe_, pero se le cae el alma a los pies de todas formas, rebotando como una pelota saltarina y quedándose comprimida y pulsante dentro del estómago.

Eddie y él copan la primera plana de ese espantoso panfleto salpicado de titulares amarillos rodeados de exclamaciones. En la foto de la discordia (sacada con un móvil de los cutres, deduce, a juzgar por la baja resolución de la imagen) Richie aparece inclinado sobre la mesa de la cafetería en la que habían desayunado el día anterior, limpiándole a Eddie los restos de Nutella que se le habían quedado en el labio superior.

Había sido un gesto desenfadado y fugaz, Eddie se había puesto apocalíptico (“te he visto chuparte los dedos hace menos de un minuto Richie, es que _te he visto_, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste las manos? POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, no me puedo creer que te hayas comido mis babas, ¿qué ocurriría si tuviera gingivitis, varicela, hepatitis A o cualquier otra enfermedad transmisible mediante la saliva, eh?”), Richie había aguantado el chaparrón con la sonrisa imborrable hasta que Eddie se había dado cuenta de que como siguiera con el sermón no iba a darle tiempo de terminarse el desayuno y solo entonces había devorado el resto de sus gofres a toda prisa. Se había largado de la cafetería con un escueto “pagas tú” y una mirada fulminante. Sin perder la compostura, Richie había contestado “yo también te quiero, Eds. ¿Te espero para merendar?” y Eddie se había limitado a asentir con sequedad.

Visto desde fuera, tal vez ese ademán pueda parecer lo bastante íntimo como para que quienes son ajenos a su relación piensen que Eddie y él están liados. De pronto, una duda incómoda se materializa en su mente embotada, cada vez más despierta. Salta de la cama y se viste con lo primero que encuentra, debatiéndose contra la rigidez mañanera de sus propios músculos. Ni siquiera se molesta en cepillarse los dientes o en peinarse. Pesca sus gafas de sol de la mesilla de noche y baja los peldaños de dos en dos.

¿Cómo será el resto del reportaje? La revista promete cinco páginas con fotos de ellos dos. ¿Cuántas serán en total? Marca a su representante mientras atraviesa el jardín minimalista a zancadas.

Mitchell le contesta con malas pulgas.

—_¿Qué? ¿Ya lo has visto?_

—Ya lo creo —gime Richie, mortificado—. Voy a comprar la revista porque necesito ver el resto de las fotos, pero antes quería preguntarte…

—_No tan rápido, Rich_ —lo corta Mitchell, enfadado—. _Soy yo el que tiene preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo estás con ESTE? ¡Me dijiste que era solo un colega, joder!_

Abre la verja y sale a la calzada entre bufidos impacientes.

—¿Te han pasado todo el reportaje? —inquiere Richie, haciendo oídos sordos y dirigiéndose al quiosco más próximo—. Para ir mentalizándome, por eso de entrar en la piscina poco a poco en vez de tirarme en plancha y sufrir un corte de digestión: ¿las fotos son todas más o menos iguales?

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—¿También dan la sensación de que estemos en plena luna de miel?

—_¿Qué quieres decir con…? _—se detiene a media frase—. _Espera. ¿No estáis juntos?_

—No.

Mitchell tarda tanto en volver a hablar que Richie se despega el móvil de la oreja para comprobar si le ha colgado.

—_Mira, llévatelo a cenar y declárate con un puto crisantemo y una caja de bombones o lo que se te ocurra, porque he emitido un comunicado __oficial __defendiendo tu derecho a la intimidad y pidiendo respeto a tu orientación sexual, así que esto ya es una cuestión de coherencia._

Richie se detiene en seco ante un puesto de periódicos que también vende revistas.

—Que has hecho _qué._

Helado.

—_Mira Richie, llevas demasiados años metido en controversias. Mi instinto natural es asumir lo que haces y sacar pecho por ti._

—¿Y no podías consultarme antes de confirmar tácitamente que tengo una relación con mi compañero de piso? —masculla, encontrando la dichosa revista entre el montón de prensa desordenada.

—_¿Dónde está el fuego? Venga ya, estáis prácticamente casados. ¿No folláis? No folláis, de acuerdo, la asexualidad romántica es una opción tan válida como cualquier otra. Os respeto a tope, en serio. Explícale la situación a Eddie y dile que lo siento. Y no te olvides del crisantemo, ¿quieres?_

Le corta sin muchas ceremonias y deja a Richie ahí plantado.

—Oiga —carraspea el dependiente, atusándose el poblado mostacho con antipatía—, si quiere leerla primero tiene que comprarla.

—Faltaría más, caballero.

Paga y regresa sobre sus pasos, frunciendo los labios progresivamente. Enrolla el panfleto y se lo mete bajo la axila con la boca seca.

_Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda._

Tiene que hablar con Eddie. Tiene que aclarar las cosas con él antes de que se entere a través de otra persona.

* * *

Tras una hora evaluando los riesgos operacionales de una entidad financiera con numerosos problemas derivados de una gestión inapropiada, Eddie se echa para atrás en su silla de ordenador y se frota los ojos con un mohín de satisfacción. Está siendo una mañana productiva. Ha adelantado un volumen considerable de trabajo y si se toma un café, podría mantener el ritmo hasta mediodía.

Con la promesa de un chute estimulante de cafeína, apaga el monitor y se levanta, emprendiendo el rumbo hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras de la planta.

Concentrado en contar el cambio y en discernir si le apetece más un capuchino que un _expresso, _Eddie no se percata de los murmullos hasta que estos se convierten en un zumbido que invade sus propios pensamientos. Otea alrededor con curiosidad para descubrir la fuente del cuchicheo y la ansiedad le aguijonea el abdomen en cuestión de segundos.

Lo están mirando a _él_.

Su primera reacción es doblar a la derecha y meterse en el cuarto de baño. Se mira en el espejo, buscando el origen de tanta atención. Pasta de dientes en la comisura de los labios, un mechón de pelo vuelto del revés, la bragueta abierta o un chicle pegado a los zapatos, pero no encuentra nada. Está igual de presentable que siempre.

Apoya las manos en el borde del lavabo. Se las enjuaga solo por tener una excusa para no salir del servicio todavía, porque sería muy incómodo que un compañero entrase y lo encontrara parado como un pasmarote. Se siente como si tuviera trece años de nuevo y los matones del instituto aguardasen al otro lado de la puerta para quitarle la mochila y tirársela a la basura, meterle la cabeza en el váter o arrojarle un granizado de fresa.

_Sé racional. Es una empresa seria. Tienes treinta y nueve años. No va a pasarte nada. Sal ahí fuera, cómprate un café y vuelve a tu mesa._

Se masajea bajo el pecho con los ojos cerrados, obligándose a normalizar la respiración. Unos segundos después, sin poder posponerlo más, cuadra los hombros y sale al pasillo decorado con ficus y cuadros confeccionados a base de tonos verdosos y azul Berlín. Eddie trata de desoír las risitas a su alrededor concentrándose en contar las baldosas grises del suelo aséptico. Se alternan con las blancas pero su número es significativamente menor. _Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

Su móvil vibra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de pinzas, interrumpiéndolo en su cometido. Por un momento lo agradece, ya que prefiere hablar con alguien a quedarse a solas con todo ese bullicio infestado de miraditas.

Entonces vuelve a experimentar en sus propias carnes cómo el panorama siempre puede empeorar.

—¿Myra? —pregunta, deteniéndose frente a la máquina de café.

—_Tú_ —vocifera al otro lado de la línea. Eddie tiene que separarse unos centímetros del auricular—. _Tú y ese comediante demócrata y descarado. Con razón no te perdías ni uno solo de sus monólogos de pacotilla…_

Comediante demócrata y ordinario.

Monólogos de pacotilla.

_Richie._

La mente de Eddie trabaja a destajo. ¿Cómo se ha enterado Myra de que Richie y él están viviendo juntos?

—¿Quién te ha dicho…?

Myra deja escapar una carcajada histérica y despectiva.

—_¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! —_exclama con indignación—. _Era él quien se hacía pasar por aquella latina que siempre te incordiaba cuando hablabas conmigo por teléfono, ¿a que sí? Llevo toda la mañana buscando imitaciones suyas en Youtube y estoy cien por cien segura. Me sangran los oídos, por el amor de Cristo —_se le quiebra la voz_—. Nunca ha habido otra mujer. Todo este tiempo ha sido él, ¿verdad? __Debí haberle hecho caso a mi madre cuando me juró y me perjuró que perdías aceite. Pero no. Tonta de mí —_se lamenta_—. A saber con cuántos mamarrachos me has puesto los cuernos. No quiero ni pensarlo, pero si has decidido dejarte ver por ahí con ese sacrílego indecoroso, ese… gamberro —_no parece encontrar suficientes descalificativos para referirse a Richie. La culpabilidad por no haber sido del todo sincero con ella va menguando con cada insulto_—. No me quiero ni imaginar…_

Eddie deja de escucharla. Desconecta y pone el piloto automático. A ver si lo entiende: Myra no está envenenada con él porque cree que está compartiendo piso con Richie. Myra piensa que Richie y él están en _algo, _y no puede haber llegado a esa conclusión por simple azar.

—Myra, ¿cómo te has enterado de todo esto?

No se molesta en desmentirla. Para qué. Su ex parece plenamente convencida de que quien antaño fue su marido se ha fugado con Richie Tozier. Si eso significa que lo quiere más lejos (aún) de ella que antes, Eddie está más que dispuesto a seguirle la corriente. Además, el runrún de voces a sus espaldas cesó desde que atendió la llamada y nada le apetece menos en ese momento que alimentar el morbo de sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo ahora que empieza a sospechar el contenido de sus habladurías. Cuanto menos diga, mejor. Se acoge a su derecho a no declarar. A no declararse culpable.

Porque lo cierto es que dejando a un lado toda esa montaña de excusas, si todos creen que está saliendo con Richie no va a ser él quien les diga que están equivocados. No cuando ha llegado a la conclusión de que salir con Richie podría estar _bien_. La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos.

—_Había quedado con mi amiga Florence para tomar el té y ha aparecido con esa condenada revista. Creía que me moría de la vergüenza —_murmura entre sollozos, aparentemente sumida en una montaña rusa emocional—. _Siempre me ha parecido un nido de chismosas, pero hoy me he suscrito porque si no llega a ser por ellas habría vivido en una mentira por el resto de mis días —_se sorbe los mocos sonoramente con un retumbar de trompetilla—._ Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

Más adelante, cuando los perdedores le pregunten quién de los dos puso punto y final a aquella conversación, Eddie será incapaz de recordar si fue Myra o fue él. Lo único de lo que se acordará es de estar sosteniendo un _expresso_ con la mano temblorosa y de escuchar una voz inusualmente trémula tras él.

—Que sean dos, Eds.

No.

_No._

No puede ser.

El rumor frenético del cotilleo, que se había apagado durante los últimos cinco minutos, se desata en todo su esplendor y Eddie escucha claramente “¿es _él _de verdad?”, “¿Richie Tozier?” y hasta (para su congoja) “qué mono, ha venido a buscarlo al trabajo”.

Se vuelve con una lentitud característica de la cámara lenta.

Y ahí está.

Pálido como la muerte, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la quijada apretada y las gafas de sol ocultando lo que Eddie está seguro de que son un par de ojos asustados. Lleva puesta una gorra antiquísima de _Los Ángeles Dodgers, _por algún motivo que escapa a su entendimiento. Majaderías de famosos, probablemente. Salta a la vista quién es.

A esas alturas, toda la oficina debe haberse enterado de que Richie Tozier está ahí.

Tienen un diálogo no verbal bastante corto en el que ambos se encogen de hombros, arquean las cejas y Eddie se pasa la mano libre por la boca, refrenándose para no recortar la distancia que lo separa de Richie y estrangularlo. Se siente observado, más bien sometido a un escáner de rayos X, sabe que Richie también y no le gusta ni un pelo la manera en la que está analizando el ficus que tiene más cerca, como si estuviera calculando el coste de la planta, la maceta y el abono para saber cuánto va a tener que pagarle a la compañía en caso de que le vomite encima. “¿De verdad te ha parecido oportuno venir a la empresa _justo ahora_, Richie? ¿En serio?”. Richie da indicios de comprenderlo, porque señala el ascensor con la barbilla.

—Vale. Venga —concede Eddie, extrayendo un segundo café de la rejilla de la máquina y tendiéndoselo. Los lamentos de Myra resonando aún en su cavidad auditiva—. Salgamos fuera.

* * *

—¿Tenéis azotea? —inquiere Richie con aprensión, una vez que las puertas del ascensor se han cerrado. Lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Eddie suspira, apretando el último botón del panel niquelado. Intuye por qué Richie quiere saberlo, pero lo pregunta igualmente.

—¿Por qué no podemos salir a la calle, Richie?

—Porque la entrada está llena de paparazzis —resopla Richie, quitándose la gorra con hastío—. Esta mañana salí de casa a comprar esto —le pasa una revista— y como era pronto tuve suerte, pero ahora he tardado un cuarto de hora en conseguir que me dejaran pasar de la verja, cerrarla sin que ninguno se quedase dentro y recorrer la avenida hasta perderlos de vista. Estoy pensando en construir una entrada subterránea con lector de retina.

Se calla al percatarse de que Eddie está escrutando la portada de la revista.

Se lleva el café a los labios para no hablar y cagarla todavía más. Por mantenerse ocupado.

El timbre femenino y mecanizado del elevador les anuncia que han llegado a la azotea. Richie se hace a un lado para dejarle paso a Eddie, quien tiene la nariz pegada a la página catorce pero se mueve como un autómata hasta llegar a la cornisa de piedra calcárea.

El mediodía se ha revestido de plata y zirconita, encapotando el cielo con nubes cuajadas de lluvia únicamente atravesadas por destellos relucientes de sol moribundo. Hace viento, de forma que incluso el cristal grueso que refuerza la fachada del edificio y mantiene a los trabajadores resguardados de la corriente tembliquea como si estuviese hecho de jalea.

Richie se encarga de tirar los vasos vacíos en una papelera.

Eddie resbala por la pared y acaba sentado en el suelo. Tras medio minuto de silencio, Richie se une a él y aguarda pacientemente a que llegue a la última imagen del reportaje, donde aparecen partiéndose de risa a la salida de un cine.

Eddie recuerda ese día. Richie había ido a buscarle a la salida del trabajo para ver la segunda parte de _Frozen_, él había protestado que aquello era un pasteleo para críos, pero lo cierto es que había disfrutado de la película. Cuando los habían fotografiado, estaban discutiendo qué canción era la mejor de toda la banda sonora. Richie opinaba que _Show yourself_ se llevaba la palma y Eddie aseguraba que no tenía nada que hacer contra _Into the unknown, _así que Richie había zanjado el asunto entonando la canción ochentera de Kristoff mientras ponía voz de reno. Eddie había intentado apartarse de él _ipso facto_ para que nadie creyese que tenía algo que ver con aquel friki que reproducía melodías de Disney en público, pero Richie lo había perseguido cantando cada vez más alto y en definitiva, se hallaba en ese estado de cansancio en el que todo le parecía divertido, continuaba ablandado por algunas partes de la trama y la actuación de Richie era tan surrealista que había terminado riéndose.

El resto de imágenes van en la misma línea. Richie y él entrando en una heladería artesanal, Eddie subiendo a su coche después de concluir la jornada laboral, Richie bajando del suyo a un par de manzanas del estudio o ambos tomándose un zumo de pera-piña (Eddie) y una cerveza (Richie) en el _Marí Sanz Sainz_ tras el número de piano de Richie. Ninguna de las fotos muestra una conducta particularmente reveladora: solo son ellos charlando, prestándose atención y pasando un buen rato.

—Mi representante ha confirmado que estamos… ya sabes —carraspea Richie, deseando soltar el lastre cuanto antes para volver a la superficie y respirar aire a bocanadas— y yo tengo un hilo de tweets explicando que todo ha sido un malentendido. Pensaba publicarlo cuando regresara a casa.

—No lo hagas.

Es tan tajante que Richie se queda desarmado.

—¿No?

—Me advertiste que esto podía suceder —comenta Eddie, sorprendentemente calmo— y así ha sido. Estaba hablando con Myra antes de que llegaras —añade, rascándose la nuca.

Las facciones de Richie se contraen en una mueca.

—_Oh._

—Sí.

—¿Tan mal ha ido?

Eddie parece tener la cabeza en otra parte. Asiente, ensimismado.

—Aparentemente, su madre siempre supo que yo era gay.

Richie no quiere reírse, porque el calibre de la situación dicta que reírse es lo último que debería hacer, pero no puede evitarlo. Se tapa el rostro con las manos para amortiguar el efecto, sin mucho éxito. Tiene su gracia. El marica es _él_ pero la suegra de Eddie murió atormentada porque su hija iba a malgastar sus mejores años junto a un reprimido que se negaba a salir del armario.

—En fin —resuelve Richie, enderezándose las gafas—. ¿Te ha creído cuando le has dicho que la noticia es falsa?

—Dudo que me hubiese creído aunque hubiese intentado explicárselo.

_Qué._

—Espera… —empieza Richie—, ¿no le has dicho que todo esto —puntea la revista con el índice repetidamente— es mentira?

Por toda respuesta, Eddie enrolla el panfleto y se da unos toquecitos con él en la rodilla antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo he estado pensando —susurra, evitando mirarlo—. ¿Y si no quiero que sea mentira?

No por nada Richie se había ganado a pulso durante casi cuatro décadas que sus allegados lo llamasen bocazas. _Bocasucia_.

No puede callarse ni debajo del agua y la verborrea se agrava exponencialmente cuando siente que está a punto de producirse un silencio horroroso y palpable. Le urge llenarlo, esparcir una capa de insustancialidad para que no se vea lo que hay debajo.

Ese mediodía nublado, sentado junto a Eddie en la última planta del edificio en el que trabaja, se queda sin palabras.

_¿Y si no quiero que sea mentira?_

Eddie no puede querer decir lo que a él le parece que está queriendo decir. Siempre ha apestado en comprensión lectora, pero es verdad que ha habido momentos durante las últimas semanas en las que ha creído, por un instante, que _tal vez_. Había parcheado convenciéndose de que estaba viendo lo que que quería ver. Y que no había más. Que Eddie estaba llevando la vida que deseaba por primera vez y eso hacía que fuese más abierto y afectuoso; que su cercanía se debía a que confiaba en él. Richie no quería cargarse eso. No quería hacerlo trizas dando un paso en falso solo para acabar en un punto de no retorno.

Ahora Eddie se plantaba y confesaba que la idea de salir juntos no le resultaba repugnante. Y a él le dolía el pecho porque le faltaba sangre para que el corazón bombeara a esa velocidad malsana.

Eddie se digna a mirarlo, por fin.

—¿Te sigo gustando? —le pregunta. Un puñetazo en la yugular habría sido menos directo—. Es decir —se aclara la garganta, comenzando a enrojecer, lo cual es bastante positivo y _justo_. Richie había comenzado a sentirse indefenso siendo el único de los dos desbordado por la situación—, la última vez que nos enfrentamos a Eso pensaba que tu secreto era que tenías un flechazo conmigo cuando éramos críos. Como Ben con Beverly. A lo mejor ya no es así. Lo entendería —dice, mordíéndose el labio—, pero a lo mejor sí que lo es, a lo mejor nos estamos perdiendo la posibilidad de tener algo _distinto_ a lo que tenemos ahora, así que necesito oírlo de tu boca, Richie. ¿Qué es lo que sientes _hoy_, aquí?

¿Puede ser más _adorable_?

No, no puede.

—Eddie, de verdad que quiero responderte. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado. Pero si esto va a ser el inicio de algo precioso (y puede que sexual) me niego a que suceda durante tu horario laboral.

—Solo tienes que contestar a una pregunta, idiota —protesta Eddie. Débilmente. La lengua de trapo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Eds. Todavía. Primero necesito comprar un crisantemo y reservar mesa.

—¿Qué coño dices?

Lo siguiente sucede con tanta rapidez que la crispación ascendente de Eddie se evapora. Richie le besa la mejilla, raspándole con la sombra de la barba. Se incorpora como si tuviese muelles pegados a la suela de los zapatos. Prácticamente vuela hacia el ascensor. Para cuando Eddie asimila lo que acaba de suceder (con la mano todavía en el rostro descuadrado) y se levanta para ir tras él, las puertas se están cerrando con Richie dentro.

—¡No puedes huir de esta conversación!

—No estoy huyendo de la conversación, estoy _posponiendo _la conversación. Solo serán unas cuantas horas, te lo prometo.

Para colmo, Eddie se tropieza con un zócalo suelto.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Richie!

—Espérame en la cafetería a la que fuimos ayer, Eds —le pide entre risas, observando cómo Eddie corre hacia él—. Hoy cenamos fuera.

Mientras baja, escucha cómo Eddie aporrea las puertas cerradas con violencia.

Le parece un sonido casi musical.

* * *

Tiene que reconocer que cuando aparca en la acera mojada rato después, al atardecer, una parte de Richie teme que Eddie siga enfadado con él y en consecuencia, haya sacado su Cadillac del garaje de la compañía y se haya marchado.

Por eso, cuando lo ve salir del local a paso rápido y aproximarse al coche con gesto ceñudo, el alivio hace que la pajarita amarilla que se ha puesto no le apriete tanto el gaznate. Huele a lluvia. Los salientes todavía gotean y las canaletas recogen el agua, llevándola hacia el alcantarillado.

—¡Cuidado! —exclama, impidiendo que Eddie se deje caer en el asiento del copiloto—. Por poco lo aplastas —dice, ofreciéndole un cucurucho de plástico adornado con toda la parafernalia que le gusta a la gente de veinte años para abajo. Un lazo de raso blanco, pegatinas de corazones y una alarmante cantidad de purpurina. Dentro del envase hay una flor de un violeta vivo que parece hecha de fideos.

—Conque iba en serio —farfulla, aceptándola con torpeza. Deja el maletín entre los zapatos betunados, se abrocha el cinto y contempla los pétalos estrechos y maleables. La flor tiene el aspecto que presentaría una anémona terrestre—. Lo del crisantemo.

—Claro que iba en serio.

Eddie nunca había comprado flores y tampoco las había recibido.

Posee una naturaleza práctica, de manera que siempre suele pedir algo que necesita, como un exprimidor nuevo o un par de calcetines buenos. Los lujos siempre ha preferido costeárselos él mismo. De la misma forma, es consciente de que sus regalos no son emocionales o creativos. Se atrevería a decir que lo más arriesgado que ha hecho es participar en un amigo invisible con compañeros de trabajo a los que no conocía bien y aparecer en la reunión con un frasco de colonia empaquetado, sin tener ni idea de los gustos aromáticos de su destinatario.

Pasa los dedos por el tallo del crisantemo con sumo cuidado. Todas las pruebas de alergia que se ha hecho han dado negativo en polen, así que supone que no corre peligro estando cerca de él. ¿Se podrá trasplantar?

_Gracias._

Solo son dos sílabas. Debería poder hacerlo. _Gracias, Richie. _

Nota que algo se le derrite dentro de la barriga. Como si fuese un adolescente.

_Gracias por esforzarte en que todo esto sea bonito. Ya tenemos una edad y creo que me hace más ilusión de la que debería._

—Bill y Mike me han llamado_ —_dice, mordiéndose la lengua.

—A mí me han llamado Bev y Ben, pero no les he contestado —confiesa Richie, sin dar signos de desanimarse ante la ausencia de comentarios sobre el regalo.

—Yo tampoco. Antes quería…

—Hablar. Conmigo. Lo sé.

—Sí.

Eddie agradece que suba el volumen de la radio. Hace unas horas parecía un tema más sencillo de tratar, porque todo estaba a flor de piel, pero ahora que ambos se han enfriado no sabe por dónde abordarlo.

Tardan menos de un cuarto de hora en llegar a un restaurante cuya entrada está atestada de barriles y guitarras.

—¿Un mexicano? —inquiere Eddie al bajar del coche, sin separarse del crisantemo—. ¿Te vas a declarar mientras comemos burritos con las manos?

—No es mexicano, Eds. Es español.

—Ya.

—Típico del yanqui promedio —bufa Richie, como si Eddie fuera un caso perdido—. Seguro que tampoco sabes distinguir a un chino de un coreano.

—Seguro que tú sí.

—Para que lo sepas: es muy probable que los burritos que has probado hasta ahora no sean más que interpretaciones burdas y estadounidenses de la receta original.

El intercambio de opiniones culinarias se prolonga hasta que les toman nota. Eddie no dice ni pío. Entiende lo mismo de gastronomía ibérica que de física molecular y disfruta secretamente escuchando a Richie chapurrear español, así que no hay necesidad de ponerse en evidencia gratuitamente.

—Gaz-pa-cho —vocaliza una vez que el camarero se ha alejado, haciendo un ademán con las manos para que Eddie lo imite.

—Tu madre en bicicleta.

Al reírse, Richie se atraganta con su cerveza y le sale espuma por la nariz.

—Joder, Eddie. No es tan difícil.

Tiene que reconocer que la comida no está mal. Richie le explica todo lo que ha pedido para que sepa reconocerlo cuando llegue a la mesa. Lo primero en salir es un plato de jamón serrano, del que dan buena cuenta, chupándose los dedos antes de que aparezcan los cuencos de salmorejo, desprendiendo un fuerte olor a ajo y a tomate. En cuanto prueba la tortilla de patatas con cebolla, Eddie comienza a encontrarse lleno, así que al divisar la humeante paellera colmada de conejo y arroz azafranado en manos del camarero reza para que Richie no haya ordenado nada más, porque de lo contrario van a tener que llamar a la grúa para que los saque de ahí.

—¿No te queda hueco para el postre?

—_Por favor_ —resopla Eddie, ofendido—. Siempre hay hueco para el postre.

Les traen sendos envases de arcilla con crema catalana, la cual se acaba convirtiendo en una obsesión que Eddie no tiene intenciones de combatir.

—_Gaz-pa-io_ —suspira, dejando la cuchara en la vasija vacía.

—Así se hace, Eds —le aplaude Richie, muy pagado de sí mismo—. Estás a un paso de ser bilingüe.

Con el estómago lleno y la luz mortecina y anaranjada que baña la estancia, Eddie se siente más valiente.

—Gracias —sonríe, amodorrado. Todo honestidad—. Por la flor.

Los ojos de Richie se posan sobre el crisantemo, que descansa junto a la copa de Eddie.

—¿Sabes? Había crisantemos de muchos colores. En la floristería. Los rojos y los naranjas eran buenas opciones para expresar… —se quita las gafas para limpiarlas con el borde de su camisa negra de vestir, aunque Eddie pone la mano en el fuego a que las lentes están inmaculadas—. Bueno. Iba a escoger uno de esos dos, pero luego pensé en el violeta y me di cuenta de que era el indicado.

—¿Por qué?

Eddie no termina de creerse que estén charlando _seriamente_ sobre simbología floral.

—Porque el amor es genial. De verdad. A lo mejor te sorprende esta afirmación tan grave viniendo de mí —conjetura con una risa nerviosa, volviendo a colocarse las gafas—. Sí. El amor es una puta maravilla; pero el violeta significa que la perspectiva de perderte hace que todo me duela, y eso me gusta porque tener miedo nos hace humanos, ¿no? Tú y yo lo conocemos de primera mano, Eds. El terror en estado puro. Hemos sobrevivido peleando codo con codo y aunque ahora tenemos secuelas, seguimos juntos —toma aire y Eddie, que ha permanecido callado, traga saliva—. Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos no hay una mañana en la que no me levante y me quede sin aliento. Cuando era un niñato pensaba en que eras guapo y gracioso y en que ojalá pudiera besarte sin que me partieras la cara, pero ahora… ahora doy las gracias porque sigues aquí —Eddie no está preparado para lo que viene a continuación—. Que sigas respirando, llevando la vida que mereces y engullendo crema catalana me hace feliz porque te veo feliz, así que ahí lo tienes: un crisantemo violeta porque perderte ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar, ahora que por fin eres libre y estás _bien_ me da pánico.

Eddie nota que los pulmones se le vacían hasta arrugarse y quedarse secos y marchitos.

—Entonces… —el cerebro a toda máquina—, ¿ya no piensas que soy guapo y gracioso?

Richie se queda patidifuso tres segundos exactos. Después, explota de la risa.

—No —resuella, recomponiéndose—. Ahora mantengo a raya los pensamientos impuros.

Eddie despega los labios para contestar, pero el camarero llega con la cuenta y eso desencadena en una contienda absurda para decidir quién paga.

—A medias —insiste Eddie, apartando su cartera de Richie para poder abrirla.

Richie negocia tras derramar la botella de agua de un codazo involuntario.

—A medias —gruñe, sin acabar de dar el brazo a torcer— si cantas _Into the unknown_ en el _Marí Sanz Sainz._

Eddie no para de forcejear.

—¿Te sirve la versión de _Panic! at the disco_?

* * *

No es verdaderamente consciente de dónde se ha metido hasta que veinte minutos más tarde sube a la tarima en la que ha visto tocar el piano a Richie y varias docenas de ojos se posan sobre él, expectantes.

Es consciente de que lo que va a hacer no es muy respetuoso, pero es eso o quedarse ahí plantado hasta echar raíces. En cuanto los primeros acordes flotan por encima de la multitud, gira sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la multitud del local.

* * *

Richie tiene que sujetarse a la barra para no desfallecer. A su lado, su representante evalúa a Eddie en billetes con un convertidor ocular invisible. Richie sospecha que cada vez que Eddie sostiene una nota particularmente alta su valor de mercado aumenta un cero para Mitchell.

—_I've had my adventure, I don't need something new, __I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you!_

Ahora comprende por qué Eddie tiene ese favoritismo ilógico con esa canción. Habla de estar asustado y emocionado a partes iguales. De hacer una apuesta arriesgada tras haberse visto envuelto en una aventura de la que ha escapado por los pelos.

—_En serio _—musita Mitchell con interés, sorbiendo limonada de su vaso—, ¿de dónde has sacado a este chaval?

—Si te lo dijera no me creerías.

—¿Y dices que tiene tatuajes?

—Ocho —musita Richie con un hilo de voz—. Puede que nueve. En un futuro próximo.

—_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? __Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

Canta acerca de personas que se parecen, que saben a dónde pertenece la otra.

—¿Puedo hacerle un contrato?

—No.

—¿Uno pequeñito?

—Mitchell, tienes que respetar su deseo de vivir en el anonimato.

Su representante deja de lloriquear en cuanto Eddie, alentado por los vítores de la muchedumbre, se vuelve para encararla. Tiene “adrenalina” escrito en la cara. Está pasándoselo en grande.

—_Are you out there? __Do you know me? __Can you feel me? __Can you show me?_

Señala hacia Richie con el dedo índice, preguntándole si está ahí.

Si lo conoce.

Si puede sentirlo.

Si puede enseñarle.

—_Tengo _que hacerle un contrato —decide Mitchell, obstinado—, te pongas como te pongas. Lo conseguiré.

—_How do I follow you into the unknown?_

Que cómo le sigue hacia lo desconocido, dice.

Como si Richie lo supiera.

Incluso emula el gritito triunfal de Brendon Urie al final de la intervención. La cereza del pastel. El público enloquece.

Y él también.

_Cómo te sigo hacia lo desconocido._

La única certeza que tiene en ese momento es que _necesitan_ regresar a casa para descubrirlo.

* * *

Eddie nota la electricidad estática. Emite una cadencia vibrante desde que salen del garaje fingiendo normalidad. Hablan sin parar. De la cena. De la velada en el _Marí Sanz Sainz. _Del talento oculto de Eddie para el canto. Del contrato que le quiere hacer Mitchell. Ríen a bocajarro como si fuese una noche más, hasta que llegan al salón y Eddie dispara.

El corazón en un puño.

—Dijiste que cuando tenías trece años querías besarme —la rodilla está a punto de fallarle. Tiene que apoyarse en el piano negro para enderezarse—. ¿También quieres besarme ahora o es uno de esos pensamientos impuros que mantienes a raya?

Lejos de arrancarse la pajarita de un solo movimiento o de maniobrar algún gesto intimidante digno de _Cincuenta sombras de Grey, _Richie se limita a acercarse a él. Respirando por la boca de anticipación. Apoya las manos a los lados de su cadera, sobre el teclado. Un par de notas rasgan la atmósfera hecha de sombras.

—Si intentase entrar a una iglesia ahora mismo ardería vivo.

A lo mejor es un error y Richie no ve un pimiento sin ellas, pero Eddie levanta la mano acalambrada y le quita las gafas mientras sus respiraciones se mezclan, dejándolas en el atril.

  
  


  
  



	5. Older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: muchas gracias por haberme esperado. Por acompañarme durante estos seis meses. 
> 
> Siento la tardanza: te traigo el final de esta pequeña historia y el comienzo de otra que está escribiendo una de mis mejores amigas. Se llama Lie here with me [Reddie español] y creo que te va a gustar: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535401
> 
> Espero poder coincidir contigo en otro fandom: ¡ten un lindo día! nun

"_Now that we are older, I remember youth,_

_now that we are close to death and close to finding truth"_

* * *

Eddie nunca ha vivido muy en contacto con su sexualidad; ha aprendido más sobre el tema a través de _Sex Education_ y varias novelas que experimentando por sí mismo. El contacto físico siempre le ha resultado incómodamente invasivo.

Incluso cuando recurre a aliviarse apretando los dientes bajo la ducha enfoca la acción más como un mero trámite para salir de un bucle (porque está nervioso, porque le cuesta dormir, porque no _puede_ concentrarse) que como algo realmente placentero. El psicólogo al que estuvo acudiendo hace un par de años opinaba que esa respuesta física se debía al tabú que su madre había volcado sobre el sexo durante toda su infancia. Le había martilleado el cráneo hasta plantar dentro la idea de que las relaciones tenían un propósito y una utilidad muy concretas; hasta convertir esa idea en uno de los pilares de su personalidad. El pilar se había solidificado como el hormigón armado en su adolescencia y vida adulta, y ahí estaba el resultado: tenía a Richie delante y no sabía por dónde empezar.

Era como atravesar la pubertad casi tres décadas tarde. Estaba taquicárdico y le preocupaba no dar el callo; no estar a la altura de lo que Richie esperaba de él. A pesar de ello quería _moverse_, tocarle y aprender dónde y cómo debía ejercer presión para orillarle a encoger los dedos de los pies. Además, Richie era un _chico _y aunque Eddie también, no tenía ni idea de si les gustaban las mismas cosas. Presentarse al examen del carnet de conducir habiendo aprobado el teórico pero sin haber hecho ni una sola práctica debía ser similar al vértigo que estaba sintiendo.

—Puedo oírte pensar, Eds —dijo, como si efectivamente _pudiera_ hacerlo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —inquirió Eddie con una voz trémula que no reconoció como suya—. ¿Y en qué estoy pensando?

Esperaba algo profundo y alentador.

—En que soy guapo y eso te da miedo.

La estupidez que barbota es _tan_ supina y tan inesperada que corta su cordón de pensamiento de raíz y quema la punta para que no se deshilache. Eddie no quiere reírse y romper la estática que parece flotar entre ellos, pero lo hace hasta quedarse sin respiración. Hasta apoyar la frente en la de Richie. Le sonríe como un maldito crío que acaba de ejecutar a la perfección un truco de magia después de horas de ensayo.

—La mayoría del tiempo soy capaz de actuar como una persona bastante funcional —susurra, con los ojos rojos por la risa y por _algo_ más, algo doloroso y torpe— pero tengo un par de carencias, Rich. La mayoría tenemos alguna que otra, ¿no? Me da miedo que dentro de unos minutos te des cuenta de la magnitud de las mías y te asustes.

Richie permanece callado hasta que una nube llena de lluvia tapa la luna al otro lado del cristal.

—Me has visto asustado en muchos momentos de mi vida, Eds —musita—. Hubo una época en la que tuve miedo hasta de mí mismo. Se encargaron de grabarme a fuego ciertas normas para que así fuera; para que controlara cómo debía funcionar mi mente y esto otro de aquí —se puntea con un dedo el lado izquierdo del pecho—. Pero tú… tú no te pareces a ninguna de las cosas que me asustan.

Eddie desconoce de dónde saca el valor para hacerlo, pero el caso es que levanta la mano. Donde está acostumbrado a acariciar piel medianamente suave, como la de los albaricoques, se encuentra con la sombra áspera de la barba de Richie. Mueve los dedos hasta la sien. Le coloca un rizo tras la oreja.

—Joder, Richie —musita, desinflado—. Para un poco con eso de decir mierdas que hacen que _quiera_ besarte.

Ahora es el turno de Richie de reírse.

—Tengo un cuaderno entero lleno de esas mierdas. Si quieres que pare de recitarlas entonces vas a tener que besarme.

La mayoría del tiempo, Richie actúa como si le sacara tres metros de estatura y Eddie fuese un gnomo de jardín pero francamente, solo es un poco más alto que él, y ahora mismo está ligeramente encorvado. Puede oler la colonia que se le acurruca en el cuello planchado de su camisa negra. Puede _olerlo_.

Ha admitido que le apetece besarle y Richie prácticamente le ha pedido que lo haga, así que Eddie ladea un poco la cabeza, midiendo la distancia para no aplastarle el tabique nasal. Su mente trabaja a toda máquina pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga bien. Los comandos que su cerebro envía al sistema nervioso se entrecruzan unos con otros en una maraña de cables confusa y caótica. Se pregunta qué debería hacer con las manos.

—Ten paciencia conmigo —es lo último que le pide antes de besarlo.

Los labios de Richie están más calientes que el resto de su rostro, como si la sangre se hubiera arremolinado ahí y hubiese huido de la punta de su nariz, dejándola congelada contra la mejilla de Eddie. _Estoy besándole. _Está besando a Richie y aunque por una parte siente que acaba de pisar un territorio desconocido, por la otra le resulta vagamente familiar, como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de un siglo. Los muebles han cambiado y el papel de las paredes ha sido sustituido por pintura, pero reconoce la esencia que se esconde debajo de todo, y le hace sentir bienvenido y a salvo.

Entiende súbitamente lo que le apetece hacer con las manos. Mete los dedos entre los rizos de Richie. Se enrolla uno de ellos en el índice. Tironea un poco. Sin ninguna pretensión real, solo para comprobar qué pasa. Ensayo y error.

Richie sonríe contra su boca.

—¿Te van estas cosas, Eds?

—No lo sé.

Contiene la respiración al notar las manos de Richie en la cintura. Sobre las costuras de la camisa. Nota cómo mueve el pulgar en círculos, a lo largo y ancho de la curva poco pronunciada, casi con pereza. Eddie deja que le despegue los labios con la lengua. Que lo apoye contra el borde del piano.

Sin fuerza, sin chocar contra él como un tren. Como si su prioridad fuera perderse en su tacto y en su saliva, encenderlo muy poco a poco y no hacer una chapuza rápida para poder lavarse los dientes e irse a dormir.

Eddie separa las rodillas. Solo unos centímetros. Sus cuerpos encajan mejor que antes, amoldándose como si estuviesen hechos de plastilina. No visualiza lo afectado que está hasta que Richie empuja el muslo entre sus piernas. Eddie gime bajito dentro del beso.

—Eds —murmura Richie con una voz queda e impregnada de una ronquera _bonita_ y oscura—, ¿voy muy rápido?

_¿Va muy rápido? _Eddie se está consumiendo a fuego lento. Al ritmo que no sabía que necesitaba.

—No —es la verdad—. ¿Voy yo muy despacio?

Richie le besa la comisura de la boca y Eddie ni siquiera aprovecha para secarse bajo el labio inferior.

—No tenemos prisa, ¿verdad? —es todo lo que responde.

Para Eddie es suficiente.

Los brazos se le están comenzando a resentir. Los deja caer hasta los hombros de Richie y, en un arranque de audacia, le abre con torpeza los dos primeros botones de la blusa. Recorre con los dedos el contorno alargado de su clavícula, los tendones marcados del cuello, el hueso redondeado que sobresale unos centímetros bajo la nuca.

Richie le permite explorar. Se deja hacer. Eddie lo _desea_. Siempre le había parecido una utopía pero ahora es una realidad, y quiere que dure. Que dure y que a Eddie le apetezca _repetir_. Que se lo pase bien y se le salga el alma del cuerpo unos minutos. Que toda su musculatura tiemble como un puto flan y luego se relaje agotado y satisfecho.

Cambia el peso de una pierna a otra en una, dos ocasiones. A la tercera no puede evitar emitir un quejido ahogado.

—¿Qué pasa? —más que preguntarlo, Eddie _demanda_ saberlo.

—Nada.

Tal vez no sea un hacha en lo que están haciendo, pero puede distinguir perfectamente el dolor en la voz de Richie. Ha perdido el norte si piensa que va a continuar sin averiguar antes a qué se debe.

—Richie.

—La espalda —musita entre dientes—. Lo siento, Eds —se disculpa, _avergonzado_, como si tuviera motivos para estarlo—. Me estoy haciendo mayor.

La noción del tiempo de Eddie se ha trastocado. Desconoce cuánto pueden llevar ahí, comiéndose la boca contra el piano. ¿Quince minutos? ¿Media hora? Se pregunta si hará rato que Richie está soportando el entumecimiento, y ha tratado de ocultárselo. Por qué lo habrá hecho.

—Vamos arriba —dice de pronto.

—Qué.

—No puedes seguir de pie.

—Pero el sofá… —intenta Richie, cabeceando hacia el mueble.

En vano.

—Ahí no cabemos los dos.

—Sentados sí.

—No quiero sentarme, Richie.

—_Ah._

Es como si pese a todo una parte de él creyera que el hechizo que fluye entre ellos va a desvanecerse en cuanto se separen, y estuviera dispuesto a postergar la implosión de esa burbuja durante el mayor tiempo posible.

—Voy a seguir aquí cuando te despiertes mañana, Richie —dice en un murmullo—. A menos que te levantes al medio día. Entonces estaré en la oficina, pero volveré por la tarde como hago siempre. Con una porción de pastel de melaza o de tarta de zanahorias para compartir —y repite—. No voy a irme.

Richie asiente. Traga saliva. Pesca las gafas del atril, porque no hay manera de que pueda llegar a la segunda planta de una pieza sin ellas, y quiere ver mejor a Eddie. Memorizar todas las líneas de su expresión, las tonalidades de las que su piel se va tiñendo. Pálida, sonrosada, congestionada. Se plantea utilizar las lentillas, pero el lapso que tardaría en hacerlo sí que se cargaría un poco toda esa electricidad. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Se endereza y le coge de la mano. Nunca llega a tirar de él, simplemente encabeza el rumbo hacia las escaleras y Eddie lo sigue, sin soltarle. Tal y como ha prometido. Dejan el crisantemo que Richie le regaló esa tarde sobre la mesa del salón y junto a él, los últimos vestigios de timidez. Les pesan las piernas y al llegar a su habitación Richie está a punto de cerrar la puerta, porque es lo que hace siempre que van a dormir. Eddie es física y mentalmente incapaz de pegar ojo con la puerta abierta, e ignora si será igual para follar. Antes de que pueda preguntárselo, Eddie la cierra por su cuenta y se queda ahí, apoyado en la superficie de madera. Mirando el espejo del techo, como si acabara de reparar en su existencia.

Después, lo mira a él. Richie da un paso en su dirección.

—No sé si estoy preparado para hacerlo _todo —_le advierte Eddie.

—Lo sé —dice Richie, despegándolo de la puerta con cuidado. Atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Llega hasta la base que te apetezca.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a jugar al béisbol.

—No sería el fetiche más raro que he visto.

Eddie vuelve a besarle solo para que se calle.

—No sé cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces seguidas sin que te dé una embolia.

Cómo llegan hasta la cama es todo un misterio. Eddie sabe que no tropiezan y caen sobre el colchón porque su lucidez funciona lo bastante como para dictaminar que Richie podría terminar en el hospital por un mal movimiento, y lo último que necesitan es que la prensa rosa saque conclusiones al respecto. Se están comiendo la boca de tornillo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y unos segundos (o quizá unos minutos) más tarde se han descalzado entre besos y tumbado sobre el costado, cara a cara. Las solapas de la camisa sobresaliendo de la cinturilla del pantalón. La ropa arrugada. Vestidos y en carne viva.

Eddie le ha pasado una pierna por la cadera. Hay demasiado espacio entre ellos y se le ocurre que así puede tenerlo más cerca, _mejor. _Richie se aparta de sus labios y aunque al principio Eddie no entiende por qué; aunque su primera reacción es pensar que ha hecho algo fuera de lugar que le ha cortado las ganas, enseguida comprende sus intenciones.

—¿Puedo?

—_Por favor._

Suspira al sentir sus labios justo donde la quijada se reúne con el lóbulo de la oreja. Más abajo. Entre el hombro y el cuello. Sobre la nuez de Adán. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y piensa que en otras circunstancias tendría cosquillas, pero ahora es _distinto_. Su sentido del tacto se ha metamorfoseado, se ha vuelto el doble resistente y el triple de sensible.

Richie no va más allá del límite de la camisa que Eddie ha utilizado ese día. Territorio prohibido. Se acerca sin cruzar jamás la línea, esperando permiso. Presiona un poco con el filo de los dientes, sin marcar, y únicamente continúa cuando Eddie se abre el botón más alto. Y luego el siguiente.

Hasta llegar al ombligo.

Traza las lindes de sus tatuajes con las yemas de los dedos. Con una adoración y una lentitud casi reverencial. Las gafas torcidas. La boca entreabierta.

Myra siempre evitaba tocarlos, pero él se entrega a ellos como si fuera un ritual. Y luego los besa. Con los labios abiertos. Uno a uno. Eddie tiene que quitarse la camisa para que pueda morder el del bíceps. Richie le lleva el brazo hasta la almohada, lo deja junto a su rostro para poder besarlo en la boca e ir alternando.

Muestra un favoritismo evidente con las estrellas de sus pectorales. Respira a centímetros de su corazón y a Eddie se le ocurre que seguramente puede oír cómo late y se estremece.

—Tócame.

Tiene la poca decencia de reírse de él. Con él. Qué más da.

—Eso hago.

—No —toma aire como puede, asfixiado, sin inhalador—. _Tócame._

_Ahora._ Ahora parece captarlo, porque su mirada se entorna tras los cristales semiempañados.

—Sí —musita—. Vale.

No puede limitarse a pedir. Lo sabe. Él también quiere dar, _tiene _que hacerlo. Richie está haciendo todo el trabajo y Eddie _necesita_ terminar consigo mismo para poder centrarse en él. Se lleva las manos a la hebilla del cinturón pero en esa ocasión, Richie le sujeta las muñecas. Sin apretar.

—Deja de pensar, Eds. Sé que es jodido —y prácticamente le ruega—. Por lo menos inténtalo.

Los dedos de Richie deshacen el cierre metálico. Abren una de las gavetas de la cómoda contigua a la cama y vuelven a cerrarla. Eddie se imagina lo que ha cogido, pero está demasiado ocupado siendo plenamente consciente de que Richie va a verlo completamente desnudo. De que va a tocarle _ahí_.

Arquea la espalda para poder bajarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos a la vez. Sin ánimo de hacerse el valiente. Todo se enreda al llegar a los tobillos pero al final cae al otro lado del colchón y él se queda expuesto. En tensión.

Explota al contemplar cómo Richie se mancha los dedos de lubricante. Extendiéndolo en la palma contraria.

—No sé cómo dejar de pensar.

—No es dejar de pensar —sonríe. Descarado. Agazapándose sobre él. Colando una mano entre ambos—. Es tratar de pensar en otras cosas para no escucharte a ti mismo, Eds.

Eddie no necesita preguntarle a qué tipo de cosas se refiere, porque lo descubre enseguida. Richie se lo cuenta al oído. El nudo que se le formó en la garganta cuando cenaron en aquel japonés junto al resto de los perdedores, después de tantos años separados, y comprobó lo bien que le sentaban la ropa y los años.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquellos pantalones que usabas cuando éramos críos? —susurra, dibujando patrones repetitivos sobre su pelvis. Huele a fresa sintética pero a Eddie no le importa. Ya no—. Los cortos.

—Sí.

—Me volvían loco.

Eddie quiere decirle que siempre ha estado loco de remate y que su indumentaria es ajena a esa condición mental, pero se traiciona revelando un dato.

—Sigo poniéndomelos. En verano.

Richie se permite alzar el puño libre, triunfal.

—Bendito sea el cambio climático, joder.

—Imbécil.

Sin embargo, se ríe. Hasta que Richie lo acaricia sobre la piel estirada y húmeda. El corazón se le desboca. Richie le pide que separe las piernas (“solo un poco, Eds”) y Eddie obedece porque ha alcanzado ese estado crítico en el que le es más fácil acatar órdenes que cuestionarlas. Nota cómo los dedos de Richie se cierran alrededor, cómo se mueven hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. Cómo retiran el pliegue de la punta y van construyendo un compás que le hace cerrar los ojos. Meter las manos bajo la camisa de Richie y aferrarse a su espalda.

Vigila las uñas para no clavárselas.

—Muy bien —lo felicita Richie, besándole junto al oído—. Muy bien, Eds. ¿Te estás viendo?

Eddie no acaba de comprender la pregunta hasta que se ve reflejado en el espejo del techo. Sudado, con las piernas abiertas y Richie encima. Gime a media voz. Sabe que no falta mucho porque apenas puede controlar los espasmos de la cadera.

—_Esto_ es en lo que quiero que pienses. Mañana. Cuando estés en tu escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y rodeado de gente seria.

_Cabrón._

Tienen efecto sobre su cordura. Las palabras de Richie. Caen sobre él como una maldición disfrazada de conjuro que retuerce su moral y da combustible a su excitación. Hacen que se derrita sobre las sábanas, que el nombre de Richie muera en su boca antes de correrse.

* * *

Una hora después, Richie está sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, jugando al _Candy Crush_ en el móvil mientras Eddie se aclara el champú al otro lado de la mampara. Demasiado molidos para bañarse juntos y acabar propinándose un codazo accidental o pasando frío porque la alcachofa de la ducha no expulsa agua caliente con radio suficiente para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Eddie, te juro que me baño mañana —bosteza, exhausto.

—Ni hablar —sentencia Eddie, saliendo a la alfombrilla con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en la cintura—. No vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo oliendo _así._

Richie pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Venga. _Pero que conste que si huelo _así —_rebate, imitando su tono estricto y sabiondo_— _es en parte por culpa tuya, genio.

Pese a su oposición, claudica y entra a la ducha aspirando el vapor imbuido de diferentes sustancias. Espuma de afeitar. Gel de vainilla. Champú anticaspa. _Eddie_. Tarda cinco minutos en ducharse. Aparentemente, suficiente para que Eddie cambie la bajera, las sábanas y el edredón.

Richie enarca una ceja.

—¿Era necesario?

—¿Bromeas? —inquiere Eddie, a su regreso de meterlo todo en la lavadora—. Apestaba a _fresa_.

—¿Como tu madre?

Eddie no le contesta. No verbalmente. Se decanta por hacerle un corte de mangas bastante ilustrativo. A continuación cierra la puerta y se mete en su lado de la cama mientras Richie se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la cómoda.

Afuera está cayendo un buen aguacero.

—La próxima vez usaré lentillas —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, cosas mías. ¿Apago?

Se estira para darle un último beso antes de acostarse, o al menos para intentarlo. No se ha lavado los dientes. Está preparado para que Eddie lo mande de vuelta al servicio o en su defecto, a freír espárragos. Al margen de su higiene bucal, comprende que besarlo ahora tal vez sea algo demasiado íntimo. De momento.

Eddie, como la caja de sorpresas que es, no adopta ninguna de las posturas que Richie se ha figurado. No hace el más mínimo amago de protestar. Todo lo contrario.

Al separarse, rueda sobre su estómago e invade sin ceremonias la mitad del colchón de Richie.

—Apaga —acepta Eddie, dándole la espalda—. Ni siquiera he mirado cuánto falta para que suene la alarma. No quiero ni saberlo.

—Puedo llamar y decir que estás enfermo.

—¿Y qué voy a presentar cuando me pidan un justificante médico?

—Otro de mis muchos talentos consiste en falsificar documentos. Soy como Nairobi, de _La Casa de Papel._

Flexiona el brazo para apagar la lámpara.

—Richie.

—¿Qué? Es mi personaje favorito.

Sus voces se van apagando paulatinamente. Las disertaciones sobre la última temporada de la serie se van volviendo menos elaboradas y tras unos minutos, Eddie se gira hacia él.

—Me gusta esta vida —reconoce en medio de la penumbra—. Contigo —Richie no puede verlo, pero presiente que se está mordiendo el labio—. Tal vez podría haber comenzado a vivirla hace más de veinte años. Puede que me haya perdido muchas cosas.

La lluvia repiquetea contra las ventanas, incesante, en un arrullo atronador.

—Puede que yo también —coincide Richie, buscándole la mano bajo el edredón. Encuentra su meñique y lo entrecruza con el suyo—. Puede que hayamos hecho casi la mitad de nuestra vida lejos el uno del otro, pero todavía nos queda la otra mitad. Y eso es lo que importa.

A un almohadón de distancia, Eddie sonríe entre tinieblas.

—Eso es lo que importa.

* * *

Al atardecer del treinta y uno de diciembre, dos figuras trajeadas ascienden las escaleras del metro con sendos maletines, junto a una miríada de pasajeros que se mezclan con la multitud frenética y apresurada de la ancha avenida.

Gente que acaba de concluir su jornada laboral, personas aprovisionadas con compras de última hora; mayores y pequeños ataviados con sus mejores galas que, al igual que ellos, se dirigen a una fiesta o una reunión familiar.

—Menudo viajecito —farfulla Eddie, ajustándose la pajarita—. Podríamos haber venido en mi coche.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para partir el año en un atasco? Las carreteras hoy son una puta locura —comenta Richie, siguiendo la ruta trazada en el Google Maps sin quitarse las gafas de sol.

Eddie se aguanta las quejas hasta que llegan al primer semáforo en rojo.

—Pienso lavarme las manos nada más llegar. Me pica todo el cuerpo.

—Qué sibarita te has vuelto, Eds. El transporte público es así.

La luz pasa de roja a verde.

—No es por el transporte público —masculla Eddie, cruzando el paso de peatones—: es por la _humanidad. _¿Has visto a ese que ha estornudado sin ponerse las manos delante de la cara?

Sabe que se ha metido en la boca del lobo nada más mirar a Richie de refilón.

—¿Que si lo he visto? Me he pasado quince minutos hipnotizado con la flema que ha dejado en el respaldo del asiento delantero.

—_Dios mío_, cállate.

—Nadie puede estar sano y tener la flema verde, ¿a que no? A ese le quedan dos telediarios, te lo digo yo. Antes de San Valentín está criando malvas dentro de un ataúd.

—Estoy a punto de echar a caminar muy rápido y fingir que no te conozco.

No obstante, permite que Richie le eche la mano desocupada por los hombros. Acompasa el paso al suyo y ambos se mantienen unidos a través de la muchedumbre, como una roca contra las olas.

El rascacielos en el que vive Ben está a cuatro manzanas del tamaño de Central Park.

Cuando por fin alcanzan la fachada del edificio, se acreditan ante el vigilante y recorren un vestíbulo gigantesco, dirigiéndose hacia la fila de ascensores. Bajan en la última planta y antes de rozar el picaporte que Ben les ha indicado, la puerta se abre y una melena pelirroja se abalanza sobre ambos.

—Os he visto por la mirilla —sonríe Beverly, estrujándolos a los dos en un abrazo.

Preciosa en su conjuntode chaqueta y pantalón azul petróleo.

—Hemos venido a haceros reír por unas monedas.

—Feliz Año —la saluda Eddie, ligeramente más formal que Richie.

La atmósfera huele a masa horneada. A orégano, tomate y queso fundido. Eddie recuerda haberse quedado en blanco tras la votación para elegir el menú de esa noche. “Pues claro, Eds”, había replicado Richie. “¿Me vas a decir que nunca has querido cenar pizza en Año Nuevo? Es la celebración que nunca nos han permitido pero que siempre hemos anhelado en secreto”.

Le había parecido una iniciativa propia de una pandilla de niños de trece años y tras unos instantes de reflexión, había llegado a la conclusión de que si así era, no tenía nada de malo. Cualquier edad era apropiada para cumplir un capricho. ¿Acaso no había adultos que habían pisado Disneyland por primera vez con cuarenta años?

—Beverly, ¿dónde está el baño?

—¿Para lavarte las manos?

Richie va a mostrarse falsamente asombrado de que Beverly haya adivinado sus intenciones a la primera, pero Eddie le propina un codazo en las costillas para que cierre el pico y ambos la siguen, pasando por delante de un salón de varios niveles un poco más grande que el de Richie, quien acompaña a la chicaa una de las habitaciones de invitados para dejar el equipaje. Eddie, tal y como se había propuesto, se enjuaga las manos a conciencia en el primer baño que encuentran por el camino. Después, los tres se encaminan hacia la cocina, donde Ben y Mike están sacando la última pizza del horno.

—Hasta Mike se os ha adelantado —se mofa Bill, apoyado en el umbral, cruzando los brazos sobre su americana de _tweed_—, y eso que ha venido de Florida y no termina de entenderse con el Google Maps.

—Las nuevas tecnologías nos complican la vida más de lo que nos la resuelven —bufa Mike, quitándose las manoplas y dejándolas sobre la encimera.

—Sentimos haber llegado tarde —se disculpa Eddie, dejándose abrazar por sus amigos—. No acostumbramos a utilizar el metro y nos perdimos un par de veces.

Vuelven a estar los seis juntos. Los _seis_. Falta Stan. Es imposible no notarlo.

Y sin embargo, ya no están tristes. Saben cuánto le habría gustado. Partir el año atiborrándose a pizza y a cerveza.

—Qué monos sois —apunta Beverly, abriendo una lata de _Bud Light_—: ya habláis en plural y todo.

Eddie mira a Richie en busca de ayuda. Para su desgracia, el muy traidor parece encantado con la apreciación de Beverly.

—No me puedo creer que pasarais de nuestras llamadas el día que salió la portada de aquella revista —les reprocha Bill, burlón.

—Ya os lo hemos dicho —refunfuña Eddie—. Ni siquiera habíamos sido sinceros entre nosotros cuando se publicaron aquellas fotos.

—Y ahora que os habéis sincerado —interviene Mike, incomprensiblemente solemne—, ¿pensáis hacer las cosas bien y casaros?

Eddie se queda fuera de juego.

Beverly se atraganta con la espuma de su cerveza y Bill le da unos toquecitos en la espalda, presionando el puño contra la boca para reprimir el ataque de risa.

_Pero si me acabo de divorciar_, está a punto de recordarles.

—Por supuesto, Mike —le responde Richie con total seriedad, como si estuvieran ante un asunto confidencial—. Como buenos cristianos que somos no soportamos la perspectiva de vivir en pecado, pero primero queremos proclamar nuestra fe con dos años de celibato —y matiza—. Eddie es quien peor lo lleva.

—Que te jodan, Richie.

—¿Ves? Está todo el rato pensando en lo mismo. Es un sinvivir. Menos mal que mi disciplina no flaquea y nos aleja del sendero de lo impío.

—Si Stan estuviera aquí habría puesto los ojos en blanco con eso último —opina Bill.

—Los habría puesto con toda la conversación —le corrige Richie, aceptando las latas que le tiende Beverly. Abre la primera, la limpia exhaustivamente con una servilleta y se la pasa a Eddie, quien la toma con una mirada desaprobatoria que pierde fuelle ante ese detalle insignificante.

Sabe que es una chiquillada. Que simplemente se están tomando el pelo, pero no puede evitar enrojecer ante las risitas de los demás.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros —dice Ben, aflojándose el nudo del delantal. Aparentemente es el único ser humano decente en la habitación—. Os lo merecéis más que nadie.

Entre todos van llevando al salón las pizzas (margarita, de atún y cebolla y de anchoas con aceitunas negras), la birra y un buen tocho de servilletas.

—¿Y los cubiertos? —le susurra Eddie a Richie, aprovechando que se han quedado atrás.

—¿Hace falta que te conteste?

Eddie lo escruta detenidamente antes de reanudar la marcha.

—Te lo puedes ahorrar.

Las horas en la sala de estar transcurren como si fueran minutos. Comen con los dedos, se manchan sus ropas más caras de aceite y juegan varias partidas al _Cluedo. _Encienden la tele para ver cómo van las campanadas en otras zonas del mundo. Bajo ellos, la ciudad hace vida nocturna y algún que otro fuego artificial prematuro se abre contra la negrura contaminada de luces.

A falta de un cuarto de hora para medianoche, todos se han puesto el pijama y las pantuflas y se han desperdigado por los confortables sillones que se apiñan en torno a la pantalla gigante.

Bill se aparta un poco para llamar a su esposa y felicitarla. Desde su posición, acostado y somnoliento, Eddie lo ve asentir y sonreír con afecto y sin querer, él también acaba esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le pregunta Richie, a su lado en el sillón, pellizcándole el tobillo que Eddie ha apoyado sobre su regazo.

—Sí.

Se lo está pasando como nunca.

—No te vayas a quedar dormido antes de las doce.

Por si acaso, Eddie se incorpora.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ben llena una copa de cava para cada uno y todos se ponen en pie. La cuenta atrás llega al final y el brindis resuena contra las paredes. Se abrazan por los hombros, por la cintura. Bailan como se hacía en los ochenta y en los noventa y de repente, han dado el salto de diciembre a enero. Es 2020 y Richie siente que todo lo que quiere y necesita, todo lo que le hace fuerte y feliz está ahí con él.

* * *

Bill y Mike se quedan en el primer cuarto de invitados y ellos, en el segundo.

Eddie lleva cinco minutos haciendo equilibrismo con elixir bucal e hilo dental. Richie lo contempla entretenido, bocabajo, el mentón sobre los antebrazos. Desde una de las dos camas individuales. Las han juntado por hacer el paripé. Saben de antemano que terminarán apretujados en la de Richie. Los párpados le pesan. Se quita las gafas. Sin ellas puestas y a esa distancia, Eddie es una silueta borrosa.

Sin embargo, de todo aquello que le rodea, a Richie le parece lo más sólido que existe.

—Asúmelo —empieza—, te vas a levantar con la boca sabiendo a pizza.

Eddie le contesta sin dejar de maniobrar con el hilo dental.

—Antes muerto.

Se le van cerrando los ojos y justo cuando su conciencia comienza a columpiarse, el colchón se hunde y Eddie apaga la luz anaranjada que alumbra la estancia.

—Podríamos volver a hacerlo. Lo de hoy —propone—. El año que viene. En tu casa.

—_Nuestra_ casa —gruñe Richie.

No termina de acostumbrarse.

Pero podría hacerlo.

—Eso.

—Estaría bien —coincide, rascándose el cuello—. Podríamos pedir mexicano.

Eddie profiere un murmullo apreciativo y, como llevan semanas haciendo, entrelazan los meñiques bajo las sábanas antes de quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Se despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada, desvelado a causa de la luz que se cuela por la rendija de la puerta que da al baño de invitados.

Aprovecha para beber un trago de la botella de agua que se llevó de la cocina horas atrás. Tiene la boca seca.

—Pásamela —le pide Richie, saliendo del baño con expresión de disgusto. Caminando a tientas hasta la cama—. Me muero de sed.

Eddie decide prevenir un accidente y enciende la lámpara, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Estabas haciendo gárgaras?

—Bingo —responde Richie antes de beber. Huele a menta. Una gota de agua le resbala por la quijada y se pierde bajo el jersey granate que usa para dormir—. No sé yo si lo del mexicano será buena idea, Eds. Estoy por proponer que cenemos sopa y helado. Algo que no te deje la garganta como si te hubieras tragado una lija.

—Sopa —sonríe Eddie de medio lado, supurando sarcasmo—. Seguro que les hace una ilusión tremenda.

—A que sí.

—No eres el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América porque no quieres, Richie.

—Bueno, por eso y porque tampoco soy tan tonto.

Eddie espera a que deje la botella y se tumbe boca arriba para inclinarse sobre él y besarlo a traición. Lo coge con la guardia baja. Al separarse, Richie lo observa aturdido, como si le hubiese atropellado un camión.

—Habías dicho que _aquí no_ porque no es nuestra casa —le recuerda, inmóvil.

—Y lo mantengo —dice Eddie—. Solo ha sido un beso.

—Ya.

—Y no es nuestra casa.

Trata de convencerse a sí mismo. De no desdecir sus propias palabras.

Richie no parece dispuesto a colaborar.

—Si estás conmigo, cualquier sitio puede ser nuestra casa.

Eddie apaga la luz antes de que la cosa pase a mayores. Conoce perfectamente esa mirada. Richie se ha malacostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere con ella y esa vez no piensa morder el anzuelo.

—Duérmete.

O sí.

—¿Me cuentas un cuento?

Procura no reírse. Fracasa estrepitosamente.

—Pues mira, éranse una vez dos perdedores…

—¿Puedo hacer un inciso? Si lo piensas, en realidad somos un puñado de tipos bastante exitosos.

—¿Quieres contarlo tú?

—Me callo.

—Éranse una vez dos perdedores que no podían pegar ojo por culpa de la gastronomía italiana —le acaricia el abdomen sobre el jersey. Cuela dos, tres, cuatro dedos por debajo—. Entonces, el más perdedor de los dos dijo unas palabras mágicas y consiguió que el otro durmiera a pierna suelta hasta que el sol volvió a salir.

—¿Unas palabras mágicas?

Eddie se rinde. Deja de nadar contracorriente y saca la bandera blanca.

Va a caer en la red.

Va a tirarse de cabeza y no se arrepiente. Se arrepiente de muchas otras cosas, en cambio, pero no de lo que está a punto de suceder.

—El menos perdedor de los dos nunca le había escuchado pronunciarlas, pero en el fondo sabía cuáles eran. _Tenía_ que saberlo —remarca—. No eran gran cosa—se lleva los nudillos de Richie a los labios y besa cada articulación.

Richie formula la pregunta con la voz débil. Incrédulo.

—¿Vas a decirme que me quieres?

—Te quiero —la respiración ahogada—. _Mierda._ Te quiero y necesito besarte. No puedo decirte que te quiero sin besarte.

_No quiero decirte que te quiero sin besarte._

—Entonces no lo hagas —le suplica Richie—. Ven aquí, Eddie.

Les cuesta aún más conciliar el sueño después de eso, de modo que se ven obligados a cambiar un poco las últimas páginas del cuento. Lo reescriben a puño y letra, en una tinta invisible e imperecedera.

Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, ese no sea más que el comienzo.

Con toda seguridad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> El título del fic proviene de la canción homónima de Ryan Star. El nombre del capítulo y la frase del principio también forman parte de ella, por si te apetece escucharla.


End file.
